Bleeding Love
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: How does a girl fall in love with a monster?
1. Info

**Bleeding Love**

**A Clockwork Orange Love Stor****y**

*****A Clockwork Orange rightfully belongs to Anthony Burgess and Stanley Kubrick including all characters except for "Brigitte" whom I own*****

Main Characters:

**Brigitte Rose Haventon - Leighton Meester**_(.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/NexxusPRO-_)_

_ (.com/files/2011/01/03/4/667/6671522/0e8d7fb5b4a1b8dd_)_

**Alexander " Alex " DeLarge - Malcolm McDowell**_(./_DcXjfjDrBTk/TLNR79xbitI/AAAAAAAAAAM/rr0HCewsam0/s1600/alex-de-large1%5B1%)_

_*** Disclaimer on the title and lyrics to Bleeding Love as they all belong to Leona Lewis. Lyrics will be separately posted on each chapter so look out for them! ***_


	2. One

One

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the or twice was enough, and it was all in vain.*_

Brigitte Rose Haventon, seventeen years old, looks out the window.

Her lonely brown eyes look at the night sky as she rests her cheek on her arm as she stares out the balcony of her bedroom window.

Once again, she had her heart broken.

"Joe what's wrong with you?" she exclaims pushing herself off of him

. _It had been 3 a.m. and he was a drunk mess. _

_" I don't like what you do….not one bloody bit…" he sneers, his breath drenched in alcohol_

_ Brigitte makes a face and shakes her head. " How did you even find out?"_

_" How did I even fall for trash like you?"_

_ He gives her a hard 's heart broke into a million pieces and she feels a tear coming on, but stands straight and punches Joe across the face._

_ " GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" Brigitte yells with all her might. _

_She then trembles when she sees blood coming from his nose. She didn't mean to raise her temper._

_" Joe, I'm so sorry….please I didn't mean…" J_

_oe, gaining consciousness, stands up and stares directly at Brigitte, his eyes mean and angry._

_" I am through with you, you bitch," he says. He wipes his bloody nose and stumbles away. _

_All alone in the (now) pouring rain, stands a hurt and miserable Brigitte._

It had been the second heartache.

The first one was one she prefers to never discuss.

When she goes back into her room, she plops on her bed and looks up at her clock.10:50 p.m.

" Oh bloody hell!' She exclaims. She has work in a few minutes. She gets up and puts on a coat and some high-heeled boots and runs out the door.

Once she reaches the " Korova Milk Bar" she runs in the back where all the female dancers prepare themselves for a long night of serving and dancing and mingling with the male customers.

Ever since her dad left her and her mum to go to the states, Alice, Brigitte had to help her mum out. Brigitte began her shift at the Korova Milkbar only three months ago and had a shift every other night.

She would work from 11 to 4 A.M.

" Just made it," the caretaker of the girls, Mona, says with a grin. ( Picture Juliette Lewis )

Brigitte nods and says," Yeah yeah I know."

" Is Joe coming by?" Mona asks as Brigitte fixes her neon pink wig and shakes her head.

" Don't count it. We broke up," she says with a blank expression. " He's gone…just like Johnny."

Mona's grin falls and puts her hands on Brigitte's shoulders. Brigitte looks up at her.

" Don't ever give up on love kid," she says," It'll come one day."

" Yeah,I'd like to see that happen," Brigitte says as she gets up to change into her white one-piece bustier and tights. She goes into the changing room as Mona sighs and yells," HURRY GIRLS!"

Once Brigitte is all dressed she looks into the mirror.

_" How did I even fall for trash like you?" _ Joe's voice is in her head.

She sighs and then Johnny's words come into mind.

" _You're just as screwed up as the rest of your family."_

" That was month ago. A year and a half," she reminds herself.

She looks in the mirror and then her boss, Harold walks in. ( Picture Stanley Tucci).

" Ye doin' alright Brig?" he asks. Brigitte nods and bites her lip.

Because Brigitte was the youngest of all the other girls and because of her life, Harold took her in like she was one of his own.

" Come out when yer ready, alright?" he says gently. Brigitte half-smiles and he closes the door.

She turns into the mirror and stares at the pink-haired, bustier-wearing young girl in front of her.

Not only is dressed like trashed, but she lost all sight of love and was hopeless.

_Time to starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_


	3. Two

Two

_But something happened for the very first time with you…._

_******************************************************************************************There, sitting in the back of the Korova Milk Bar, was seventeen year old criminal and psychopath Alexander " Alex " DeLarge with his three drugs Pete, Dim, and Georgie. _

_As they did every night, the three boys sat and drank their moloko pluses and wondered how they should spend their evenings. They wore white dress shirts, cufflings with blood eyes on them, white suspenders connected to a white chesty belt, black combat boots, and black bower hats. _

_To separate himself from the others, Alex wore one fake eye lash on his left eye. _

_He looks around the Korova Milkbar and was checking out all the ladies who were dancing and serving and playing with the other men. None were truly appealing to Alex. _

_" Hey, look at the devotchka with the yellow wig!" Dim points out. Alex turns to see the girl, slightly tipsy, giving a horrible lap dance to one of the men. He drinks his moloko plus in silence._

_ " The devotchka in the orange wig is one I'd have the ole' in-out-in-out with," Georgie comments. Alex sees the girl in the orange wig serving drinks to men. When she turns, one of the men slaps her butt. She bites her lip, preventing herself from punching one of them and leaves. Alex isn't pleased. _

_He looks around until he sees young girl around his age on the stage dancing._

_ She has on a bright pink wig and she's not a great dancer but the way she moves fancies him. He sees her amethyst* eyes and is drawn to the young devotchka- a first in his life._

_ He watches her with intense eyes as she dances to the song. He wants to get up and dance with her. He wants this girl….and , just like a movie scene, he gets up and walks over to her._

_ " Young Alex! What are ye doing?" Dim asks. Alex isn't listening. He walks to the stage where she is and watches her with his blue glazzies. _

_As she dances, she sees him look at her and she looks right back and they stare at each other for a moment. Her amethyst* glazzies and his blue glazzies connected and she stops as her hands and knees are both glued to the floor._

_ It feels as though everyone else in the bar froze and they are the only two able to move._

_ " Hey laddie! Not too close to the dancers!" Harold, the manager, scolds getting in the way of the two kids. _

_The girl gets up and starts dancing as Alex looks up at her and starts dancing. " Sir, get back to your seat," Harold instructs Alex. Alex looks at Harold with angry eyes and walks away. _

_When Alex sits back down, he watches her continue to dance. When she's done, she gets off the stage and takes her tray and walks away. _

_" I will find that devotchka by the end of this late night," Alex mutters to himself. _

_Brigitte walks into the bar and gets a look from Harold._

_ " What?"_

_ " Don't what me missy," he says with a grin. _

_" Ye saw they laddy eating his heart out when he saw ya!" Brigitte rolls her eyes and walks away grinning._

_ As she makes her way out to serve that guy and his buddies, Harold stops her._

_" I know him, ye know. He's not a great laddie and is he hurts you, scream," Harold warns, his tone serious and his eyes filled with concern. Brigitte swallows hard and nods. _

_She walks out and turns back to Harold, still looking at her. She sighs and walks over to the guy. _

_" 'Ello there my lovely!" he exclaims, a grin planted on his face. She softly smiles for a moment- amused at him._

_ " Hello." _

_" Say, why don't you sit here with your Uncle Alex and we'll have a lovely time?"_

_Brigitte nods, keeping her head up high, and sits next to "Uncle Alex". _

_He studies her outfit, his blue eyes very very VERY interested. _

_" My dear, what an outfit," he compliments," And what a lovely figure." _

_Brigitte stares at him cooly, but Alex is not giving up._

_" Tell me your name."_

_ " Brigitte."_

_ " Brigitte? What an exciting name. Brigitte, I'm Alex DeLarge, your knight in shining armor." _

_Brigitte is silent. Her eyes look from Alex to the floor. She sighs, and walks away._

_ The first time she ever walked away from a guy in her life without a fight. _

_When she she arrives past the bar area, she puts one hand on the table and the other and on her chest where her heart had grown numb inside._

_" I think...no...no it can't be," she told herself. " But if it can't be...then why...why do I have this feeling?"_

_Alex, somewhat shocked by her move, smiles and says," She'll be mine." His heart began to beat._


	4. Three

**Three**

_My heart melted to the ground..._

It's four a.m. and Brigitte is finally off her shift. She is now in her "normal girl" clothes and her warm trench coat. She walks outside and walks to her house.

As she walks, she hears a voice boom in the background.

" Oh welly, welly, well! If it isn't the lovely Brigitte! The devotchka in the pink wig! Oh horrorshow! Dobby to see you!"

She turns and sees Alex strutting over to her. She grins and looks at him.

" So you're following me?" She asks cooly. Alex shrugs.

" If that's what you would like, your Uncle Alex shall be at your service." He takes Brigitte's hand and kisses it. She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

" What a gentleman," she says sarcastically. Alex grins and says," So where to my lovely devotchka?"

" Me? I'm to return home but you, you can go anywhere you would like," Brigitte says.

" Then Uncle Alex will go home with you!" Alex exclaims. Brigitte crosses her arms in front of her chest.

" Cute Alex,"She says," Cute but no. Sorry, I like to sleep** alone**."

Alex steps in front of Brigitte and smirks at her. Every time he sees her face, that oval face with her amethyst eyes and her dark hair in a messy ponytail and her neon pink lips left over from her costume.

He could see right through her eyes and her tough persona, is a girl who's just as lonely and just as jaded as Alex ( secretly ) was.

That's what he liked about her - he could read her like no one else could.

" Is this so lovely devotchka?" he says with a smirk. Brigitte looks at Alex's bright clear blue glazzies/eyes. She is mesmerized and sees right through his villainous appeal and expression.

" You're very charming aren't you?" she says with a slight smile.

Alex smiles and says," I like to think I am sometimes, my lovely devotchka."

He leans in and begins courting Brigitte some more.

" Are you afraid?" he asks. Brigitte shakes her head.

" You're not the type to scare me," she replies cooly but with a smile.

Alex doesn't smirk or grin - he smiles. The first time in a long time he has smiled a little kinder than usual.

" Welly well, dear devo-."

" I have a name Alex? Don't you remember it?"

Alex laughs and says," Brigitte."

Brigitte chuckles and pats Alex's bowler hat.

" Good boy Alex," she says. Alex takes her hand and puts it on his chest.

Near the area where his heart is.

Brigitte is confused. They've only met this night- and now he's getting her to his heart? What the bloody hell was with this guy?

" It's beating," Brigitte says.

" Only for you," Alex replies. Brigitte smiles and giggles as does Alex. They begin to be so wrapped up in each other that there is a moment of silence between the two.

" Would you still like to walk me home?" Brigitte asks. Alex nods and she lets go of his heart.

They walk and Brigitte is impressed with the way Alex walks. Like he owns the world and doesn't give a care in the world. No guy like that ever made Brigitte smile that way when they acted like that. Alex was different. He knew who he was and what he was and was completely and utterly happy with himself.

They reach Brigitte's home. Brigitte gives Alex a nod and walks up the stairs. Then Alex asks," May I see you tomorrow night?"

Brigitte turns around and looks at Alex. He stands there, awaiting her reply.

" I find you fascinating, Brigitte, and I'd love to viddy off with you every night. I come to the Korova Milk Bar and when your shift ends, we viddy off to my world. I do believe you'll find it to be horrorshow!"

Brigitte walks down the stairs and looks at Alex. She smiles and her cheeks get pink.

" Sure," she says. " I would love that Alex DeLarge. Just one thing?"

" And that is?"

" Promise me no one from your world will touch or harm me?"

" I'll protect you like you're the princess of England my dear Brigitte."

Brigitte nods and walks back up the stairs and opens the door. The door closes.

Alex smirks and looks up the balcony and sees a light go on. He then sees Brigitte in a robe come out. She grins at Alex.

" Go home DeLarge," she says. " See you soon."

As Alex walks away smirking, he thinks to himself. Unlike the other times he has had thought to himself, they weren't violent or touching.

" I think I may have found the devotchka for me," he says to himself.

_I found something true._


	5. Four

Four: A Peek Inside the World of Alex DeLarge

**[ MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone :D So I'm glad some of you are picking up on how Brigitte and Demetria are different. Brigitte has a little bit more of an attitude and is "sassy" as Nova Sinfonia puts it. There is one thing I need to let you all know however. I will NOT be posting for a very long while which means no updating " A Familiar Sickness " nor this series. I have exams next week and guess who's failing Chemistry? Yup. So this will be my last update for about a couple weeks. I send my apologies and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think you might familiar with it if you know what I mean ;). Anyway, enjoy and happy holidays!]**

**** I DISCLAIM ALL "ACO" MATERIAL AS THEY ARE RIGHTFULLY BURGESS'S AND KUBRICK'S.**

****_And everyones looking around thinking I'm going crazy..._

__  
>" Are you bloody mad?" Harold exclaims. He and Mona look at Brigitte like she has four eyes.<p>

" Brigitte, why?" Mona questions.

" Will you two stop it! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! Look at me! I'm a stripper in the Korova Milk Bar! Sorry if I offend, but it's true. I've been making my own decisions long enough to know what is right and what is wrong."

" Yes but honey, do you know what this kid does?" Mona asks. She looks at Harold and then back at Brigitte.

" He's an animal Brigitte. He will beat a person to a bloody pulp. He's an animal and a monster," Harold explains. Brigitte looks at Harold and Mona.

" I'm brave enough. I've got to go," Brigitte says in a firm voice. She turns and walks out of the Korova Milk Bar. It's the end of her shift and now, she awaits for Alex DeLarge.

And sure enough, he comes along with his gang.

" Hi, hi, hi there Brigitte!" Alex chirps. He and his gang are dressed in their outfits and they all smirk at Brigitte who wears a coat, a skirt with tights, boots, and t-shirt.

" My Droogies, this is Brigitte. Brigitte, these are my Droogs. That is Pete, Georgie, and Dim."

They all chuckles and Dim chuckles," 'Ello puppet."

Brigitte nods. " Well, at least I'll have some idiots protecting me," she says with a smile. The Droogs look at each other and then back at Brigitte.

Alex smirks and says," Shall we?" He and Brigitte link arms.

" Linking arms is all we're going to be doing Mr. DeLarge. Now where to?"

" Just follow me."

They all walk in the eerie nighttime streets. There is fog everywhere and it's mysterious. Alex likes the fact he and Brigitte are arm-in-arm as he fancies her and likes having her close enough to where he can inhale her scent.

They reach the bridge where an old, homeless man is singing a tune very, very loudly and very drunkenly.

_"In Dublin's fair city, where girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone, as she pushed her wheelbarrow through streets broad and narrow, crying, "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive oh"! Alive, alive oh! alive, alive oh!Crying, "cockles and mussels, alive, alive oh". _

**[ I do not own and yes, that is the actual song the homeless man sings in the film]**

****" Alex, what are you doing?" Brigitte asks. Alex looks at Brigitte and smiles as they get closer to the old man.

" Watch," he says. Brigitte stops as the Droogs and Alex get even closer.

He and his Droogs claps and cheer.

The old man says," Can you spare come cutter me brothers."

The Droogs laugh when Alex takes his can and digs it almost into the old man's stomach. Brigitte jumps.

" ALEX NO!" She screams. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?"

But Alex doesn't listen.

" Go on!" exclaims the old man," Do me in you bastard cowards! I don't want to live anyway! Not in a stinking world like this!"

" Oooohh," Alex cooes evily. " And what's so stinking about it?"

" Alex enough!" Brigitte yells. Still, he doesn't hear her.

" It's a stinking world because there's no law and order anymore! It's a stinks because it lets the young get onto the old like you done!"

The boys all go " Awwwe".

" Alex leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Brigitte pleads.

Yet again, no reply.

" it's no world for an old man any longer! What kind of world is it at all? Men on the moon. Men spinning around the earth. And there's not no attention paid to earthly law and order no more!" the old man concludes. He begins to sing again when...

BAM!

Alex is beating the absolute pulp out of the old man and the Droogs join in. Brigitte screams in terror.

" ALEX! DROOGS! ALEX STOP! PLEASE! ENOUGH YOU'LL KILL HIM! STOP IT! STOP!"

After a minute, Alex finishes and the old man crawls away and the Droogs walk back with Alex.

" Horrorshow, wasn't it Brigitte? Wasn't it?" Alex says. But there is no reply nor Brigitte insight.

Alex looks around. " Where'd the devotchka go?" Georgie asks.

Alex then sees Brigitte on the grass area near the bridge. She's in upright fetal postion and in tears.

Alex begins to feel guilty inside and runs up to Brigitte.

" Why the tears?" he asks. He gets closer to her and she screams," STAY AWAY FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

" It was only for fun my lovely!"

" 'Fun'? You call beatin' the absolute shit of a poor homeless man 'Fun'!" Brigitte exclaims. Alex begins to hate the fact he made Brigitte terrified. He looks at her.

" I'm sorry. I just...I just want to impress you, alright?" he says in sadness.

" Alex, trying to impress me by hurting someone is not good," Brigitte says. " Now I'll continue, but don't you do that again!"

" Righty right," Alex says grinning. He picks up Brigitte and puts his cane inbetween his armpit and wipes Brigitte's tears which makes her heart beat.

He then takes her hand and they walk down. The Droogs, Alex, and Brigitte continue their walk.

They are now inside a theatre where Brigitte hears screams. She latches onto Alex and Alex holds her waist with one arm which Brigitte tries to ignore.

There is a sound of a girl screaming.

" Wait here by the door, ok?" Alex says. Brigitte nods and Alex walks into the theatre. She sees a young woman about to be raped by another gang. They pull her down on some mattresses on the nasty lookign stage in the messy destroyed theatre. Brigitte swallows hard when Alex yells," Ho, ho, ho!"

Brigitte's heart beats and there is a silence. The gang up on stage stop and the girls runs away freely.

" Wel if it isn't fat, stinking billy goat Billy-boy in poison. How are thou, thou globby, bottle of cheap stinking chip-oil? Come and get one in the yarbles, if you have any yarbles you eunuch jelly thou."

Brigitte begins to panic as she hears the sound of switchblade then a spit.

" Let's get 'em boys!" Billy- boy exclaims.

Next thing Brigitte knows, there is a fight between Billy-boy's gang and Alex and his Droogs. Chairs break, glass breaks, punches are thrown, wood breaks- the theatre is even more of a disaster.

Brigitte holds onto the doors and watches as Alex defeats Billy-boy and his team by whacking them with their canes a they did with the old man.

Fortunately, there is a sound of police sirens in which Alex whistles three times to get the Droog's attention.

" The police!" Alex exclaims," Come on! Let's go!"

Alex and the Droogs run out and Alex grabs Brigitte. They find a car - a Durango 95 and they all jump in. Brigitte is in between Alex and Pete.

" Hold on Brigitte!" Alex yells.

They speed off into the night. Cars are going off the sides of the road as Alex won't pull over. The Droogs scream and cheer in delight. Brigitte's heart beats and she feels like she's flying.

They soon pull into a house where in lights a sign reads " HOME".

" Alex, why are we here?" Brigitte asks. She, Alex, and the Droogs duck down as they creep to the house.

" Don't worry about it devotchka!" George says.

Brigitte snaps," Don't you snap at me you filthy-."

Alex covers her mouth and she turns silent. Alex lets go and rings the doorbell repeatedly. They put on masks and Brigitte is curious but says nothing.

Then there is a woman's voice.

" Yes, who is it?"

Alex says," Excuse me missus, can you please help? There's been a terrible accident!"

She opens the door a bit and Alex pokes is head in.

" My friend's on the road bleeding to death! Can I please use your telephone for an ambulance?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have a telephone. You'll have to go somewhere else."

" But missus, it's a matter of life and death!"

" Who is it dear?" a male voice asks in the background.

" It's a young man here. he says there's been an accident. He wants to use the telephone."

" Well I suppose you better let him in," the male voice responds.

" Wait a minute will you?" the woman says.

The woman opens the door and says," I'm sorry but we don't usually let strangers in in the middle-."

Brigitte sees Alex and his Droogs pick up the woman in a red jumpsuit and bring her into her room a she screams and Alex kicks the old man to the floor.

" ALEX STOP IT!" Brigitte pleads in tears. It's too late.

Dim holds the woman and they put a tie around her mouth as she struggles to break free and they do the same with her husband as Georgie holds down the man.

" What do you want from me?" the man tries to plead.

Alex whistles and yells,"ALRIGHT PETE CHECK THE REST OF THE HOUSE, DIM..".

" Alex please no!" Brigitte pleads. But Pete holds her hostage in the back wall as Brigitte screams.

" Don't try to stop him!" Pete sneers.

Brigitte is in tears and she hears Alex sing,

"Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo,doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo...I'm singing in the rain!" Alex kicks someone.

"Just singing in the rain!" Another kick and whimper.

"What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds,so dark up above. The sun's in my heart,and I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place. Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face. I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain. Just singin', singin' in the rain."

Brigitte breaks free and dashes out of the house.

She runs on the streets tears pouring down when she sees a cab.

" CAB!" she yells. She gets in and drives off home in tears.

That night, she lies in bed crying from what she had seen. Mona and Harold were right, Alex was an animal. But there was something about him.

Brigitte was confused, terrified, and just a mess.

She then hears the sound of someone on her balcony. She leans up in bed and turns on the light.

Alex is there.

" YOU GET AWAY OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" She threatens. Alex looks at her with his blue eyes sad and she's about to pick up something to throw at him.

" Do it," Alex says in defeat.. " Do it. Everyone was right about me. I am a monster."

Brigitte looks at him.

" I thought...I was trying to impress you all night because I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you Brigitte. I said it. But how can a girl like you love a monster?"

Brigitte feels tears stream down her face.

" You're joking me," she says sternly," and even if you're not, why? Is it because I'm a stripper? Huh? Is it cause I can screw you?"

Alex shakes his head and his mouth trembles.

" You're not like everyone else, Brigitte. I feel something when I'm around you. You make me nervous and I like how I feel around you. The lady I...raped...I was thinking of you. I know you like me too."

Brigitte tears stream down once again and Alex gets on the bed and wipes them away.

" Please," he begs," You can see the real me."

Brigitte sniffles and Alex leans in and kisses her. She kisses back, weak.

He holds her gently and kisses her lips and only her lips.

She lets go and looks at Alex her amethyst eyes and his blue eyes staring into each other.

" I..I...I love you too," she admits.

She's not a strong girl - she's weak now.

And those warnings from Mona and Harold no longer mattered.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you.._


	6. Five

Five: Someone Like You, Someone Like Me

**[ Author's Note: EXAMS ARE OVER AND I AM BACK :D Well...they were over last Friday but I had a busy, busy weekend so! I cannot thank everyone enough for being so nice to me these past weeks and for be supportive. I had a rough week the week before this past week and getting emails notifying the comments my last one story received made me so happy (I had computer apps class...we didn't do anything so I checked my email and that's how I saw them)! As for the story, it does go wit the book and movie plot line, but I'm changing some of it. For example some of the scenarios that happen one after the other won't happen the same way it does in the book and movie, it'll have some time passing and other situations in the middle of each one. It sounds confusing, but just try to bare with me and you'll see. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapters I'll be posting and I'll be sure to read and review everyone's stories. Thank you so much again!]**

_They try to pull me away_  
><em> But they don't know the truth<em>

" Brigitte! Brigitte!"

Brigitte can't hear her mother calls as she envisions what happened last night. Alex...beats...Alex...drives...Alex...sings...Alex...dances...Alex...

**Rapes.**

These past few days have been a whirlwind for her. Joe leaves, Alex enters and all of a sudden she's smitten, and now she kissed Alex who apparently rapes for the pleasure of himself and the pain of others. She could hear his singing softly play in her head...

_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain..._

She can hear the woman's scream and the Droogs laughter mixed in.

Why would Alex think of her while he was abusing another? Why was she even in love with him? Mona and Harold were right - he was a trouble.

Alex DeLarge was a monster in his own right and Brigitte was (now) his little monster. His Quasimodo's Emseralda, his Clyde's Bonnie.

She was now just as bad as him for not saying anything and for being in love with him. She too was a monster in her own right.

There is a part that doesn't mind it though. Last time she checked, not every seventeen year old was a stripper.

" Brigitte..." Brigitte jumps and sees her mother standing there in a bright pink robe and smiling. Unlike most mothers, Brigitte's mother was youthful. Despite being only 45, she looked 30 and had a glow about her that was like a teen girls.

" Silly Monkey," she says calling Brigitte by the pet name Brigitte had since she was a toddler," I've been calling you! Are you sick?"

Brigitte shakes her head and leans up as her mom sits on the edge of her bed.

" Were you up late again?" she asks.

" Mom I work from 11pm to 4 am remember?" Brigitte says with a chuckle.

" I know and you don't have to do that anymore."

" What are you talking about?"

" I just got a new job as the assistant for someone pretty big. A prime minister I believe..."

" Mum that's great!"

Brigitte's mother smiles and hugs Brigitte.

" But Mom...I...I like working at the Korova Milkbar..."

Brigitte's mother looks at her daughter with a smile frown on her face.

" Honey, you've done something for years that I want to repay you for. I never gave you the lifestyle you deserved and I want to pay you back-."

" Mom it's fine...I made a life there too. I...I met someone."

Brigitte's mother raises an eyebrow. " Oh...and his name?"

" Alex...he's...he's my age," she says," He sometime goes in to bartend...a friend of Harold's." Brigitte hated lying - especially to her mum but this time she had to.

Brigitte's mother smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead.

" Wonderful for you Monkey! Now...it's time to go upstairs for schooling," she says. She walks out and Brigitte lies back in bed.

" Oh Alex..." she moans into her pillow.

**Meanwhile...**

" Alex! Alex! Alex it's time for school son! "

" Not today Em! Feeling a little bit of a pain in me gulliver!"

" But Alex, you haven't been in days!"

" Need to rest so I can get on me feet and head back to skooliwool."

There is no reply - he won and was staying home. Alex leans up and wipes his face.

Last night definitely was filled with the ultra violence he had so much loved for most of his life. Alex then remembers...

Brigitte's tears, her face filled with fear...she wasn't always strong...

Alex felt his heart drop when that happened. He didn't mean to frighten her. Maybe because she was so tough outside the Kororva Milk Bar that he didn't think it would be too bad.

It was.

He was completely smitten with Brigitte. When he was "pleasuring" himself with that woman from last night, all he could see was Brigitte's face. He didn't exactly want to do what he did to that woman to Brigitte, but he would not mind "lubbilubbing" with Brigitte but not when moloko plus is filled in his body.

Did that mean he wanted to have his way with Brigitte with such force...? No... he remembers that when he was in the act, he remembered how scared Brigitte was and wanted to hold her...

Did that mean giving up the ultra-violence he loved...

Not in the slightest.

He loved Brigitte but not enough to give up violence...maybe he won't tell her.

He gets up as soon as he's heard his parents left the room. He gets up and puts on yellow button-down shirt, tan trousers, black dress shoes, and his black velvet trench coat. He grabs his cane and walks out.

"Lovely day," he says to himself as he walks around.

** ...**

" Thanks Ms. Brown!" Brigitte exclaims as she walks out of her homeschool teacher and upstairs neighbor. She walks out of the apartment complex to go to her next errand when she hears,"Oh Brigitte dear!"

She turns and sees Alex DeLarge, dressed up in normal clothes and carrying his cane. He smirks at her and she's a little taken back by his dapper but very normal appearance.

" Welly, welly, welly, well," Alex greets. He kisses her on the cheek and says," Look at us! We're very plain yes?"

Brigitte smirks and nods. " Plain indeed Alex, plain indeed."

Alex links arms with Brigitte and they walk around town. People look at the two in confusion.

" She's too nice looking to be with him!"

" Well aren't they strange?"

" I'd keep a good eye on that boy.''

" Why aren't they at school?"

It's amazing how Alex could ignore the words. He didn't care. He had Brigitte and that was fine.

They walked into Pop-Disk the music store and Alex turns to Brigitte.

" Just ordering something," he says," be right back."

Brigitte nods and looks around. Pop-Disk in flamboyant, retro, and very kaleidoscope-ish. Bright neon lights and many records were everywhere.

Suddenly, she hears," Brigitte?"

She turns and sees Mona right behind her. Mona was dating the guy who owned Pop-Disk so it really wasn't a huge surprise.

" Mona! Hi!" Brigitte exclaims.

'' Brigitte what are you doing here?" she asks.

" I...urm...I...".

" Wait...I just saw that Alex kid too and-."

Mona looks at Brigitte.

" What happened last night?"

" We're dating Mona. Don't tell Harold."

" Oh Brigitte!"

" Mona please don't-."

" Brigitte you shouldn't see him. He does things. Certainly things and he's-."

" You don't know him! Not like I do!"

" Brigitte, one day you'll realize that underneath this-this Prince Charming crap is a monster. One day."

Mona then walks away and Alex comes to Brigitte.

" Anything troubling you? Or anyone?"

Brigitte clears her throat. " No Alex...I'm fine." Alex smirks and pulls Brigitte in for a kiss.

And there standing in the middle of of Pop-Disk is a rapist and his stripper girlfriend.

But they're weren't just those labels - it was a girl and boy who were "in love".

Brigitte knew that despite the fact that some may not understand Alex, she did completely.


	7. Six

Six: Changes of a Young Girl

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing..._

By the time Brigitte and Alex had their 3 week anniversary, Brigitte wasn't the same. And everyone knew.

Instead of being the " strong little girl " she had been, she was now quiet, her amethyst eyes not bright but dark and haunting. She rarely spoke to people, let alone Mona or Harold which worried them to death. Had their attempts to push her away from Alex ruined their bond with her?

Brigitte's mom was working now and so when she got to see Brigitte, she would tell her the same thing every night.

" You can quit the bar now darling. I've got a job to keep us on a great path!" Brigitte wouldn't reply. The Korova Milkbar became an addiction since Alex would be there.

Brigitte wasn't sure if Alex was still going out and being all violent, but he never showed it to me. Instead, he would just be the charming Alex DeLarge with attitude and an edge.

He liked to also keep an eye on her at work to make sure she was " following orders and being a good devotchka ".

Harold wouldn't let Alex get too close to her during work hours which was fine and a law that Alex didn't violate a lot.

After work, Alex and his droogs ( who have become my friends ) would walk her home so " no malchick would ever come near her ".

Life had changed drastically since meeting Alex and despite his little mysterious persona, Brigitte was in love unconditionally.

One night, Brigitte had come home around 4: 30 AM on a rainy night/ early morning after Alex had dropped her off with a kiss. She opened the door and stopped.

Brigitte's mother was sitting across the table talking to a man. They each had coffee and they both turned to look at Brigitte walk in the room.

" Mom...who's..."

" Brigitte it's me! Don't you remember me?" the man said standing up. He walked over and Brigitte looked at him.

" How can you not remember me?" he asks. " Don't you remember...I would sing to you every night! Urm...".

He looks at Brigitte's mom who shrugs and the man looks back at Brigitte.

" 'Somewhere...over the rainbow...way up...-"

" Dad?" Brigitte asks her voice trembling. The man smiles.

" I sang that to you every night."

" Yea before you left Mom and me."

Brigitte's dad sighs. " I know and I'm sorry-."

" Why did you come back then?" Brigitte asks her voice stern.

" Because I moved back here for work. Look, I know what I did-."

Brigitte shakes her head and runs out the door.

" Brigitte!" Brigitte's mother yells. Brigitte runs and runs until she reaches the place she knew.

Alex's apartment.

Alex gave her a piece of paper to let her know where he lived " just incase she gets in trouble ".

She knocks on the door repeatedly until Alex yells," WHO IS IT?"

" ALEX IT'S ME!"

The door opens and a shirtless Alex sees a distraught and wet looking Brigitte outside his apartment.

" Get inside," he says softly. He closes the door behind her and asks," What is wrong Brigitte?"

Before she could speak, she shook her head and began to cry. Alex wrapped his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

" Don't even tell your Uncle Alex," he says gently. He looks at her and smiles.

" Why don't you spend the night with Uncle Alex? Hmmm? Sound horrorshow?"

Brigitte smiles and Alex kisses her. That's when her clothes were off and they started having the ol' in-out-in-out.

After they were done, Alex wraps his arms Brigitte once again and whispers," I'll always love you."

Once he was asleep, Brigitte whispers," I'll always have a place in my heart for you Alex."

***** Well Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwnaza/ any holiday you celebrate! This might be the last one or I might post one more as a little Christmas present! Happy holidays :D**


	8. Seven

**Seven: Evil, Hungry Eyes**

_You cut me open and I..._

The night after Brigitte and Alex had their ol' in-out-in-out, Brigitte was working at the Korova Milkbar and Alex was there with his Droogs as usual. Alex, as he always did, kept a very close eye on his stripper girlfriend.

He didn't like anyone getting too close to Brigitte or staring at her except for him.

Brigitte gets off the stage and begins to serve. As she goes an serves, Mona and Harold have a small and _very_ private conversation.

" Look at that bastard staring at Brigitte. Ever since he and her got together, he's had a close eye on her like a watch dog," Harold comments with disgust. " It's like he owns her."

" Boyfriends tend to be overly protective, trust me I know, but he's just taken it too far," Mona remarks. Harold shakes his head.

" I may never know what she sees in him," he adds with a sigh.

" Never say never Harold," Mona comments back. Harold looks at Mona with a raised eyebrow.

" What does that bloody mean?" Mona shrugged. Harold looks at Brigitte serving to a man smiling.

" She should've married a Beatle. Perhaps Lennon...nah...McCartney might be a good match. Mona, do you or anyone you know have contact with The Beatles or Brian Epstein?"

" Brian Epstein is dead and they're all married. Including McCatney."

**[ Author's Note - Story takes place in the 70's...after Beatles and yes, their manager Brian Epstein died way before The Beatles broke up.]**

" So much for that. Maybe she should marry a prince."

" Ha! I'd like to see that happen!"

" Whataya mean by that?"

" Look Harold, I love Brigitte more than anything, but the chances of her marrying a prince is the same amount of chances that you'll grow some of your hair back."

Harold glares at Mona and she continues to work.

" Then again," she adds," a prince might be better than Alex."

Harold chuckles and continues to work.

_**Meanwhile...**_

" Enjoy," Brigttie says with a smile. She turns when she feels a slap on her ass. She turns to the man she had just served and says," Excuse me sir, but what is your problem?"

" What's your problem sugar-ass?" he asks with a smirk. " I was just slapping that small ass of yours. Kinda sweet lookin'."

" Touch me again and I will make sure you get kicked out! Do you read me clear?" Brigitte threatens. The man just laughs. Brigitte rolls her eyes and turns back around when the man grabs her and Brigitte screams.

" LET GO OF ME!" she screams. The man just laughs as the whole bar stares. Suddenly Harold is about to approach when Alex says," HEY YOU FLITHY BASTARD! LET HER GO!"

Alex tackles the man and Harold grabs a hold of Brigitte. Alex punches the man. The man gets up and looks at Brigitte.

" This your filthy girlfriend?" The man asks. He slaps Brigitte and Alex tackles him once again only this time, the Droogs get in on it too.

When the Korova body guards get the Droogs and Alex away from the man, the man scurries off and Harold yells," AND DON'T YOU COMEBACK!"

Alex, with a bloody lip, looks at Brigitte. He holds her and Harold nods at Alex.

" Th-thank you," Harold simply says. He then looks at Brigitte and says," You can take off for tonight and rest."

Brigitte nods and walks over to get dressed into normal clothes.

Once she's done, she goes out the backdoor and Alex is there. He wraps one arm around her waist and they walk together.

" Maybe...you should let go of your job...you know," Alex says. Brigitte turns to Alex.

" Alex I can't...it's my home now."

" What about your home with your Em?"

" My dad is still visiting as far as I'm concerned and I can't see him."

" Then what about my place?"

" Alex...I can't just stay at your house all the time!"

Alex lets go and stares at her closely, his blue eyes angry.

" What does that mean?" he asks.

" Alex...I need to stay at my job. It's a part of me."

" I'm a part of you too."

" I know and I love you, but the Korova Milkbar made me who I was. Mona and Harold are part of my family and I need to care for them and my mother-well when my father leaves."

Alex steps back and shakes his head.

" My appyloggies for getting a little angry my dear sweet Brigitte,'' he says with a smirk. Brigitte half-smiles but it fades when she sees him hold his cane to her chin.

" Just remember one thing when you're working," Alex says with an evil grin," And we're going to make this sparkling clear, no malchik is allowed to touch you or look at you and he will certainly be banned from touching you. And you, my lovely precious Brigitte, shall never make contact with another malchik. I see devotchkas at the bar getting quite cozy with other malchiks - not you. You are to only get cozy with your lovely Alex? Righty right?"

Brigitte nods and gulps. Alex nods and kisses Brigitte. He then continues to walk and Brigitte cringes inside.

She gets on her knees and holds her head with her hands. She feels a tear slide down but she wipes it away. She gets up and walks up to where Alex is.

Alex wraps an arm around her and smirks.

Brigitte half smiles but keeps walking.

_...keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love..._


	9. Eight

**Eight: Roses Have Thorns **

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love..._

Alex had kept his word and every night, he and his Droogs would come to the Korova and Alex would watch Brigitte closely. Brigitte kept everything business-like between her and the other male customers.

Everyday, she was caught between heaven and hell. Being with Alex when he was charming and kind was heavenly but when it came to the Korova Milkbar time, Brigitte was living in her own personal hell.

Before leaving one night, Mona sits on Brigitte's dressing room dresser and looks at Brigitte.

" You look miserable," Mona commented. Brigitte looks at Mona, her face with mascara and eyeliner stains.

" Thanks," Brigitte replies with a sniffle, " That's what I've been needing to hear."

Mona chuckles and says," You're young Brigitte. You're still a child. Dump him and be free." Brigitte looks at Mona and Mona sighs.

" I remember how free-spirited, sarcastic, witty, and very charming you used to be. Every client loved you because you had personality. They loved how happy and bubbly you were. Now...now I see a child in misery."

Brigitte is silent. She knows Mona is right. Brigitte is chained and it feels like S&M with Alex. She loves him and the pain...even though it makes it her cry.

" Tell you what," Mona says," Stay the night. The bar will be closed and you can stay in the extra room upstairs." Brigitte nods and says," Shit...Alex...he's waiting for me-."

" Let me take care of him," Mona says. Brigitte is hesitant but nods. Mona gets off the dresser and walks out.

Alex DeLarge waits for Brigitte at the backdoor as usual when he sees the door open.

Only this time, it's **not** Brigitte.

It was the other co-owner. She is slender with long black hair and bangs. She has hazel eyes and an unpleasant facial expression on her face.

" Go home, she's staying here," the lady says sternly. Alex is not going to take this.

" I beg your pardon lil' sister?" Alex asks.

" You know, I'm sick of you! She's just a girl, Alex! " the lady exclaims going up to Alex . " If you love her, why do you taunt her like this. She's a fucking stripper, of course men are going to look. It's nothing romantic between a stripper and a man - just business. So unless you stop torturing her or stop putting her on a tight leash when she's supposed to be doing her job, I highly suggest you and your little buddies stay the fuck out of my place."

Alex grins.

" I understand lil' sister! Uncle Alex is perfectly horrorshow with your little rule! No problem with that!"

The lady shakes her head and closes and locks the door.

Alex walks away grinning.

_I fooled her alright,_ He thought to himself.

Brigitte sat on the bed as the radio began playing a various amount of Beatles tunes.

She gets up and walks around the filthy room. There are stripper outfits scattered on the floor, a corner dedicated to empty beer bottles, dust covering the whole room, and a vanity with a mirror and bunch on expensive looking items. One being a small shiny box with floral designs painted on. Brigitte picked it up and saw that it was a music box. The lullaby was soft and gentle. She couldn't figure out which one it was, but still loved how when it began to play shivers went down her body. She closed the box and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her ivory skin on her face was destroyed with the dark eye bags and her amethyst eyes saddened.

She had disappeared somewhere else.

_Is it worth it?_ A voice in her head said. _Is his love for you really worth it?_

" Shut up," Brigitte said to herself quietly.

_Is your happiness really, truly worth it?_

Brigitte shook her head and began to cry. She fell to the floor in tears and her body trembling. She felt her whole world and everything she was was burned up in flames. She lost herself and who she used to be.

Alex wasn't to blame. Infact, she knew she had an option to leave him. But...she couldn't do it.

Truth be told, she was too in love with Alex. She knew that underneath his monstrous attitude and actions and ways was someone else. Someone who did love her and was kind and an amazing person.

Call her a hopeless dreamer or even a hopeless romantic, but she had a strong feeling was sticking to it.

She finally mangled up the strength to get off the floor and onto the bed. Once on the bed wearing her dress and even her boots, she silently thanked Mona for the night to clear her head.

However only half her head was cleared for she still was irrevocably in love with Alex DeLarge and not even a night to herself could change that.

It would take a miracle.

**[ Author's Note: So tomorrow I go back to school :( But I vow to post a chapter at least once a week and maxim two times a week. I promise I will try as hard a I can and in the meantime, I will read stories so if you have a story you want me to read and review, lemme know! Other than that, thanks and enjoy 2012 :) ]**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

1/6/12

Dear Readers/Reviewers,

I know you all we're probably expecting a story. I know and I apologize for doing this but it's urgent.

I would like to inform you all that I will no longer be posting any of my Alex DeLarge series for what may be a very, very long time. I understand that I'm in the middle and beginning of both series, but I have to break.

This isn't writer's block. This is an important matter that needs to be handled with and I need my full attention and focus.

At this time I would like to thank you all, the readers and reviewers, for your kind words and unconditional support. I apologize and deeply regret for not being as supportive as you all, but I appreciate all you all have done for me. For once I actually felt like I was doing something right in my life and I have you all to thank.

I promise to fix up this mess I created in my life and will try as hard to get back on when I can. That may be a long time, but you all will have to wait.

I'm going to miss you all deeply and every time I watch _A Clockwork Orange, _I will think of you all.

Sending my love and deep apologies,

Gildedbutterfly 16

_P.S. I'm singing in the rain….._


	11. Nine

Nine: Behold the Truths and the Lies

**[ Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! Ok, so I am slowly getting back on here but I'm only going to be posting about once a week. As you guys know I had to stop writing due to life issues. **

**Basically, I was failing three classes and I was getting close to being held back. If there s one thing to know about me, I have always been terrified of being held back. **

**I am working on it currently and things have going pretty well (except for Spanish because that is a hard language and I'm in Spanish 2!) But overall I'm doing ok.**

**In addition I was having a lot of issues and it just was overwhelming between that and the grades .**

**Like I said, it will be a slow process but please hold on! ]**

_You cut me open…_

A few days had passed since Brigitte spent the night in that spare room. She and Alex had continued on their relationship and everything was calm and neutral. Sure, Alex had his "moments" but he kept her lovingly wrapped around his finger.

Brigitte continued work at the Korova Milkbar and Alex was there like he promised he would be. He kept his close eye and Mona and Harold watched from the sidelines. There was nothing left for them to do.

One afternoon, Alex skips school to hang out with Brigitte. He wears a purple coat, yellow dress shirt, black dress pants, and black boots. Brigitte wears a floral miniskirt, a cream blouse, red flats, hoop earrings, and her hair is up in a ponytail. Alex holds his devotchka's waist as they walk out of Pop Disk.

" Your Uncle Alex has a gift for you," he says with a smirk as he turns to face Brigitte. She smiles.

" Alex I don't need anything, please." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver chain with a crescent moon charm on it. Brigitte's eyes go wide.

" Alex-."

"For every night I spent with you….and for the many more to come." He goes behind and puts on the necklace and Brigitte's heart begins to beat slowly. She turns to Alex and smiles.

" Thank you," she says.

" I love you Brigitte," Alex says putting his hand on her cheek,

Brigitte was starting to glow again – but not for long.

It was a brisk night and Brigitte was working as usual. But there was something missing. Someone.

Alex.

Strangely, Alex nor any of his droogs were there. Brigitte was slightly concerned and a little scared.

" Have you two seen him around?" Brigitte asks Harold and Mona. The two look at each other and shake their heads.

" Nope, sorry," Mona says.

" That's quite strange," Harold notes. Mona shrugs and Brigitte shakes her head.

Another hour passes, no Alex. Maybe he was sick? Wouldn't he have called then? Where was he? This was absolutely not normal.

Another hour passes and still no Alex. Brigitte is very shaken up by this and goes to Mona.

" This isn't like him!" Brigitte exclaims," He always comes!"

" Brigitte, honey, it's your break time. Why don't you go sit out for a while and maybe he'll come."

Brigitte walks off and Mona and Harold look at each other with a worried look.

" Son of a bitch better show up," Mona says. Harold nods.

Suddenly in the background of laughing men and blasting music was a telephone ring.

" Korova Milk Bar," Harold greets.

" Is there a Miss Brigitte Devinson around?"

" Who's asking?"

" This is Officer Kurpike from the London Police Station. We're calling on behalf of Alex DeLarge. We are holding him in custody and he's pleading for Brigitte. Any chance she is there?"

" Yes….I'll….I'll get her."

Harold hangs up when he sees one of Alex's Droogs run in frantically. Harold's eyes and the Droog's meet and the Droogs runs to him.

" Where's Brigitte Mr? It's urgent! Tell her it's Pete! She knows me!" The Droog pleaded.

" We just got a call," Harold says with a nod," I'm getting her."

Harold leaves and Pete buries his head in shame. Why didn't he save Alex from the police? Why didn't he stop Dim from smashing the bottle?

He was afraid. Alex intimidated him and he was absolutely terrified then and now.

Suddenly a frightened and normal dressed Brigitte runs out.

She shakes her head and pleads," Please tell me it's not true!"

Pete shakes his head and grabs her hand. They run out and both hearts are beating faster then they are running.

When they arrive, Brigitte slams her hands on the desk, startling the officer.

" Sir, where is Alex DeLarge?" Brigitte asks.

" Are you family or-."

" I'm his brother," Pete says quickly. Brigitte sighs in relief and the officer nods.

" Right this way," the officer says. As Pete and Brigitte walk with the officer, Pete leans into Brigitte's ear.

" Listen, you go in first," Pete instructs. " I'll keep the officer distracted."

Brigitte nods until she sees the room where Alex with blood gushing on his face and a smirk planted on his charming face.

Without hesitation, Brigitte runs in and exclaims," Alex! Are you alright? "

Alex, slowly gets up and hugs Brigitte as she runs into his arms. The smirk is still planted on his face.

" Oh Alex boy….who is this little child that you seem to be fond of ? Hmmmm? A girlfriend perhaps? Does she know about you?" a man asks Alex.

" Just a friend of mine Mr. Deltoid," Alex responds. Brigitte looks up and lets go.

" Alex….I'm your girlfriend," she says. Mr. Deltoid laughs.

" Well…..well….well….a child prostitute and a child killer together hmmm?" he asks.

" I wouldn't call myself a killer," Alex responds," I was forced into killing her."

" Wait Alex…"

" Miss, your little boyfriend here is charged with the murder of the Cat Woman," one of the men says.

Brigitte is mortified. She turns to Alex and shakes her head.

" Why the face dear friend?" Alex asks.

" What..the..FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ALEX! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Brigitte screams with tears streaming down my face. She looks at him and shakes her head.

" You lied to me," she realizes as she steps back.

Alex smiles and replies," What on earth do you mean?"

She didn't want to say anything. She couldn't even look at him. She put all her trust in him and it lead her to here.

She turns around and runs out of the jail cell.

It was the last time she would ever see Alex DeLarge, the monster

From then on, Brigitte Rose Haventon, was never going to be same.

What happens next?


	12. Ten

Chapter 10 – Far Longer Than Forever

[ Author's Note: Fun fact about this chapter – this is the only chapter I had planned out BEFORE any other chapter in this series. I was super excited to do this one and I hope you will enjoy this little surprise. ]

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud…._

~ 2 years later ~

Brigitte Rose Devinson was nineteen … and engaged.

A few (painful) weeks after that night with Alex, Brigitte was introduced to the prime minister's son Edward by Brigitte's mother. Edward was a year older than Brigitte with a rectangular, pretty boy-looking face with dark hair and perfect dark brown eyes with a dashing smile. ( A/N: Young Christian Bale if you know what I mean.)

As soon as he saw Brigitte, he was smitten with her despite her horrible appearance. He noticed her eyes were red and crusty and she wore a frown. Underneath it all, he saw true beauty….or so he thought.

Brgitte was attracted to Edward. She did find him to be handsome and incredibly charming and was surprised when he proposed on Christmas. She said yes, of course.

As Edward in a black trench coat and a suit and his new bride-to-be in white stood arm in arm as they were outside the mansion of the prime minister and the prime minister was speaking to the press.

" I'm excited to have a daughter-in-law and Brigitte is the perfect fit," the prime minister comments.

The press began taking pictures of the new English beauty. Brigitte changed her look as she cut her hair shoulder length and dyed it a lighter shade of brown with some hints of red. She lost some weight and changed from young stripper to Grace Kelly.

Brigitte smiles and Edward takes her hand to present the ring. It was a princess cut diamond and absolutely perfect.

" Brigitte and I are excited to begin a wonderful life of marriage and we feel so much in love right now that I don't think Romeo and Juliet even stand a chance against us," Edward says. The press laughs as does Brigitte.

" EDWARD! How do you feel about your bride being a former stripper?" one press member yells.

Edward clears his throat as Brigitte's heart drops. Her mother, who was on her right, places her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

" I believe my fiancé had a reason," Edward says," She is much classier than most of them."

Everyone laughs and Brigitte stifles a nervous chuckle.

Once the press interview ends, Brigitte is silent and Edward looks to her.

" Ignore the stripper comments," he reminds her," You're high class now."

Brigitte half-smiles and turns to her fiancé. " Thank you," she says with a nod. She walks into her lavish bedroom and shuts the door behind her. She puts her back on the door and puts her hand on her forehead.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Brigitte hates her life. She doesn't want to be of " high class" or a press magnet or even married to Edward. She wants the one thing she knew she could never get.

That was Alex.

Everyday she though of him. She knew it was bad for her but she couldn't help herself. She heard nothing of him except the fact he was found guilty of The Cat Lady murder and was off to jail.

Despite everything, she was in love with the so-called "monster".

" ' She is much classier than most of them'?" a voice asks imitating Edward's response. Brigitte looks up and sees Mona. Mona and Harold shut down the Korova Milkbar and now Harold serves as the advisor for the prime minister and Edward and Mona the advisor of Brigitte.

" Don't even," Brigitte responds rolling her eyes. " Mum and I almost had a heart attack."

" No offense but your fiancé is an arrogant asshole," Mona comments.

" Tell me something I'm not aware of."

" Then why'd you say yes?"

" You wanna know why?"

" I asked you didn't I?"

" I like Edward I do…..and its to forget….to forget…to-."

" Forget Alex?"

Brigitte shakes her head and covers her eyes with her hands. Mona hugs her and sighs.

" I used to wish you were never with him," Mona says," Now I wish he'd come back."

" Not as bad as I want him back," Brigitte whimpers. Mona lets go and wipes Brigitte's face.

" Life…life never plays out the way you want it to," Mona says, " It works how it wants to. Only you can challenge it."

Brigitte nods and walks outside to her balcony. She leans on the top of it and sighs.

" Brigitte, just accept he's gone-."

" Mona, I will never accept it. One day he will come back!"

Mona shook her head and replies fiercely," I hate who he made you out to be. You used to be strong Brigitte. You used to never give two shits when a guy left you no matter how hard they hurt you. When that girl comes back, then I will care because for the last two years, I never cared. Edward loves you despite being an arrogant prick. He would do anything for you and all you want is the fucking lunatic who by the way is in jail for fourteen years! Many girls would kill to be where you are. I suggest you be grateful and marry Edward and forget about Alex fucking DeLarge!"

Brigitte shakes her head. She knows Mona is right, but doesn't care. She didn't want to hear it.

That night, Brigitte is in her nightgown when her three maidens, Georgia, Clarisse, and Audrey walked in.

" Miss," Georgia says. Brigitte looks up and smiles.

" It's time for sleep Miss Brigitte.'' Brigitte nods and looks at the necklace Alex had given to her ( what felt like ) so many years ago.

" Was that gift from Edward?" Audrey squeaked out. Clarisse nudged her.

" Audrey!"

" Oh no it's fine!" Brigitte says laughing. " It was actually a gift from someone else."

" Who?" Audrey asks. Clarisse and Georgia shush the young maiden.

" It's fine! Leave the curious one alone!" Brigitte exclaims laughing. " It's ok if you want to know."

" Madam I don't know-."

" It's ok Clarisse, believe me."

The girls look at each other and then pounce on the bed. Brigitte clears her throat.

" When I saw seventeen, I met this boy. I tried to be tough around him…but it was hard. Needless to say I was completely smitten with him. To everyone else he was dangerous but to me….he…..he was precious to me. He had his moments but I always forgave him because I loved him. Half the things he said….things he did…..I knew it really wasn't him. I knew exactly who he was away from all the fatal things he did…but I also knew exactly who he was when he was dangerous to be around. But I didn't care. A part of me still doesn't. I still love him."

Clarisse nodded her head, Georgia sighed, and Audrey shook her head.

" We promise not to say a word about it, Misses. Honest," Audrey says. Brigitte smiles and the three maidens leave. Brigitte gets up from her bed and looks out to the fields of her home.

" Oh Alex," she sighs. " Come back….I'll be waiting."

_They're piercing sounds through my ears, try to fill me with doubt. _


	13. Eleven

Eleven – Regrets with Second Chances

**[ Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I've been M.I.A. because I have been busy with school, the school musical, and this medical thing.**

**Basically back in the middle of January, I discovered a lump in my left breast. I had surgery on this past Friday. The surgeon and doctor were 99% sure it was fibroadenoma which is NON CANCEROUS and COMMON but it does have a small chance of being cancerous in the future. So I had it taken out and it was fibroadenoma. I'm proud to have gotten it out and the surgery was 20 mins and I was done. I had no pain and all I did was sleep.**

**I'm not looking for sympathy or anything I'm just explaining about something that went on. I'm perfectly fine and a-okay! Now onto the story!]**

_Though I know that the goal is to keep me from falling..._

For the past two years, Alex DeLarge ( now nineteen ) has been in Hell. To top it off, all he could ever think and dream about was Brigitte. He knew what he had done and he had regretted it more than he had regretted Cat Lady's murder.

He had pretended and acted like an "arse" towards her was to keep her safe. He knew exactly what the law and those bastards would do to her and he needed her out of it.

However that was no excuse.

He knew that if he had ever had the chance to be with her, even for night or hour, he'd love her as he did once again. He missed her like crazy and had so much to say.

" DELARGE!" one of the guards yell at the day dreaming Alex. Alex had ruined the march circle yet again with his day dreaming.

"Yes sir!" Alex replies back. They continue on and Alex keeps dreaming about Brigitte.

Her soft skin….rich hair….amethyst eyes…..adorable smile….

" PRISONERS HAULT!"

The prisoners stop and the guard continues " ALRIGHT NOW LISTEN! I WANT YOU IN TWO LINES UP AGAINST THAT WALL FACING THIS WAY! GO ON MOVE!"

They formed the lines and the guard yelled " PRISONERS READY FOR INSPECTION SIR!"

In walked the Prime Minister in his grey suit with two gmen next to him. The Prime Minister studies the line and asks," How many to a cell?"

" Four sir," the governor replied.

" Cram criminals together and what do you get? Concentrated criminality. Crime in the midst of punishment."

" I agree sir. We need larger prisons, more money."

" Not a chance, my dear fellow. The government can't be concerned any longer without outmoded penalogical theories. Soon we may need all prison space for political offenders. Common criminals are best dealt with on a purely curative basis. Kill the criminal reflex, that's all. Full implementation in a years's time. Punishment means nothing to them. They enjoy their so-called punishment."

That's when Alex did the unimaginable.

" You're absolutely right sir!" he exclaims.

" SHUT YOUR BLEEDIN' HOLE!" the guard yells.

" Who said that?" the Prime Minister asks.

" I did sir," Alex responded.

The Prime Minister walks back to Alex and studies him.

" What crime did you commit?''

" The accidental killing of a person, sir."

" He brutally murdered a woman in furtherance of theft. Fourteen years, sir," The guard yells.

" Excellent," the Prime Minister responds. " He's enterprising, aggressive, outgoing, young, bold, vicious…he'll do."

" Fine but we could still look in C-block-."

" No, no. That's enough…he's perfect. I want his records sent to me. This vicious young hoodlum will be transformed out of all recognition."

" Thank you very much for this chance, sir," Alex thanks.

" Let's hope you make the most of it, my boy."

After the Prime Minister had left, Alex felt relieved.

Once Alex was given instruction, he went into his room and began packing.

" I promise to change Brigitte," he says quietly to himself.

" Well that party was a disaster," Edward comments as he and Brigitte arrive home from the disasterous party.

Brigitte chuckles and Edward continues.

" I knew Regina and William were never comfortable being in the same room after that bleeding divorce, don't you think?"

" Ahh well I didn't introduce them," Brigitte replies. Edward chuckles and kisses the back of Brigitte's neck.

" I love how sassy you are," he says.

Brigitte sighs and takes off her white fur coat.

Mona ( who is still pissed ) and Harold come in and sit near Brigitte after Edward leaves the room.

" So….time to talk wedding details!" Mona exclaims while clapping her hands together.

" Oh Mona," Brigitte replies chuckling," I'm tired and the wedding won't be for awhile-."

" No excuses! Designers are screaming out on how they want you to wear their dresses they made especially for you."

" Or you could just wear your Korova Milk Bar uniform?" Harold suggests jokingly.

" There's a though," Brigitte points out. Brigitte and Harold laugh and Mona rolls her eyes.

" Alright, alright, but tomorrow!"

Brigitte smiles and Edward yells," Darling, come out here!"

Brigitte, still wearing her strapless black dress, walks out and is followed by Mona and Harold.

She walks out into the living room and says," Edward what-."

She stops dead in her tracks and her body freezes.

" Holy bloody hell," Harold mutters under his breath.

" Dear god," Mona sighs.

" Brigitte?'' a now 19 year old Alex DeLarge says his blue eyes stunned.

" Alex?" Brigitte asks her heart stopping.

Two years later, both had changed…..but for better or for worse?


	14. Twelve

Twelve – Unspoken Words

_But nothing's greater _

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

Fast than you could say " awkward " Brigitte runs to Alex and they embrace in a tight and long hug.

" My god Brigitte!" Alex exclaims. " You look fantastic!"

" Oh my goodness, look at you!" Brigitte says with a big smile. Mona bites her lip as Harold takes her away before she could do something bad.

" You two know each other?" Brigitte's mother asked. Keep in mind dear readers, Brigitte's mother never met Alex.

" Yes…we were old friends," Brigitte covers perfectly. Brigitte's mother nods and Edward looks at his father.

" She knows the psycho?" Edward mumbles to his father.

Brigitte makes a face and Edward coughs. Alex just laughs.

" Well…I was a bit crazy then but something hanged while I was away. I found God," Alex says. Brigitte looks at Alex for a long time and the Prime Minister nods.

" Indeed," the Prime Minister says," God and this Ludovico Treatment will help. You see kids, these doctors will be taking care of Alex here to make sure he's completely free from violence. Now if you excuse me, I shall head to bed. Night everyone and Alex, I'm sure Brigitte will show you where the care room."

" Night Father," Edward says. Brigitte's mother kisses her daughter good-night and Edward looks at Brigitte and grins.

" See you in the morning darling," he says. He kisses her cheek and Alex feels a hint of anger in him, but still smiles. Soon as Edward leaves it's just Alex and Brigitte.

" Follow me," Brigitte says. She walks by Alex and Alex is hypnotized by her.

" That's a lovely dress," he compliments.

" Thank you," she responds.

" You look lovely," he adds.

" Thank you."

" I mean you were just as lovely before but-."

Alex's mouth is covered by Brigitte's hand.

" Alex, listen to me," she says. Alex nods and Brigitte lets go. She looks her head in both directions and leads Alex outside.

" Alex, Edward and I are engaged," She said.

Alex's heart breaks as well and his anger rises.

" What..what do you mean?" he stutters keeping his composure.

" Well after you and I-."

" Brigitte I was a fool!"

" ALEX!" she snaps. " Do you want people to know?"

" Mona will probably blabber it out anyway!"

" Then let her! But Alex, I know what these people can do! I've seen it done and I won't let it happen to you!"

Alex laughs.

" But dearest Brigitte, I'm Alexander DeLarge, hasn't your little devotchka mind remembered me?"

" Every goddamn day," she responds.

" Then stop-."

" Alex I care about you. I still gave despite the way you were towards me that night."

Alex looks at her. Brigitte shakes her head.

" Don't you think I've forgotten," she says. She walks away and Alex grabs her wrist.

" Alex!"

" I need to get to my place, Brigitte," Alex says. Brigitte sighs and says," Follow me."

After showing Alex his room, Brigitte leaves and Alex lies in bed.

" She's coming back to me," he says to himself," I didn't spend my time in that filthy prison so I could let her go. She forgets I still love her and that she still loves me."

Brigitte closes her bedroom door.

" Interesting reunion, no?" Mona asks. Brigitte shakes her head.

" Don't start."

" No don't you!" Mona snaps. Brigitte turns to her.

" He will hurt you again," Mona warns.

Brigitte shakes her head. " Leave so I can sleep," she says. Mona leaves and slams the door. Brigitte gets in bed and there, alone in the dark, she wished Alex would run from his room and hold her.

_The next morning…._

Brigitte, wearing silk pajamas, eats her breakfast at the ravishing breakfast table in the luxurious dinning room. Both feet are on her chair.

" Morning darling," Edward says grabbing a piece of toast. " I must leave to help father but I'll see you later."

He kisses her lips then her cheeks and she smiles.

" Welly, well, well," she hears. She turns and sees Alex.

" Morning Alex," She says smiling.

" Morning indeed! Time to get my life back on track," Alex says. Brigitte nods.

" I'm happy for you,'' she responds.

" Well I came by to say good morning and to ask for your company after my treatment," Alex says.

Brigitte nods and says," I'll be there. Good luck dear Alex."

Alex nods and walks away. Brigitte sighs and drinks her coffee.

Everything was going back to topsy turvy.

But this time, she could control the madness.

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face…


	15. Thirteen

Thirteen – Love Survives

**[ Author's Note – This is what happens when you listen to the song " Love Survives " from All Dogs Go to Heaven. Hope you enjoy! ]**

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy. Maybe, maybe…_

As Brigitte stares out the window from her window seat in her lavish bedroom, the young handmaiden Audrey fixes her mistress's bed.

" Is that him?" Audrey asks quietly. Brigitte turns to Audrey.

" Hm?"

" Is the man from last night….the psycho….is he the one who gave you the necklace?"

Brigitte takes a moment, then sighs.

" Yes."

" I knew it!" Audrey exclaimed. " Georgia didn't think so but I knew it! The way you two looked at each other and you're crazy to be involved with him-."

" Will you hush?" Brigitte snapped. " This is between you and I, deal?"

Audrey nodded and said," He's quite the looker. I heard the Ludovico Treatment was quiet awful!"

Brigitte nods and looks down at the floor.

" Are you alright?" Audrey asks. Brigitte nods and says," I'm going to get dressed and go for a walk."

" Alright….and this will be our little secret!" Audrey says with a huge smile on her face. Brigitte half smiles back. Only inside, she wants to cry.

As Brigitte, dressed in a short sleeve floral dress with brown heels in her hands, walks around the huge land of the Prime Minister's property, she feels her body shut down very slowly.

Once on top of the world and invincible, the next lonely and hiding every part of her.

She finds a tree with one of those tree swings. Growing up, she dreamed of having a house with one of those.

She walks over and gets on it and pushes herself. As she pushes she wonders what her life would be like if she ran away. If she managed to get away from all of this and lived on her own in a small cottage somewhere.

A small white cottage in a private field surrounded by beautiful flowers she would tend herself and have no worries in the world.

Then she does something she hasn't done in awhile. She cries.

She buries her face in her hands.

" Brigitte!" she hears a voice call out. She looks up and sees Alex walk over in a nice tailored suit. He is smiling and looks at her.

" Alex," she says sniffling. Alex sees her and his smile fades.

" How was the treatment?" she asks trying to change the subject.

" Painful but somewhat helpful to your Uncle Alex," Alex says. He sees the red in her eyes and he sighs.

" Why are you spatting ( crying ) ?" Alex asks.

" Alex I'm not-."

" I see your eyes."

Brigitte shakes her head and walks away when Alex grabs her hand.

" Brigitte-."

" ALEX STOP!" Brigitte screams. " FOR ONCE, JUST STOP!''

Alex has never heard her scream since that one night. He is taken back.

" I think you look nice not dressed like one of them," he comments to change the subject.

" Excuse me?"

" All you high society people wear black and white like your all in those silent pictures of depressed. Especially you."

" How dare you insult me! You haven't changed a bit Alex! All you used to do was insult me and make me feel like a-a-…"

" A what?"

" A WHORE!"

" Well weren't you technically?"

That was a knife in her heart.

" How dare you."

" Does that arrogant prince of yours know?"

" Yes he does Alex!"

" Does he love you like I did when we were together?"

" I was seventeen and it was mistake dating you…you…you filthy raping arsehole! You used me! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME ALEX BUT YOU NEVER DID!"

Alex is about to raise his temper when he begins to gag. He falls to the floor gaging and immediately panicking, Brigitte holds him.

" Alex, oh god, Alex!" she exclaims. She rushes him back to his little facility outside the mansion.

An hour after checking him in, one of the nurse's came in.

" He's fine," she says," Just one of the side effects of the treatment. He should be well enough for you to see him."

Brigitte nods and walks in. Alex is in white pajamas and lying down. Brigitte closes the door. He sees her and is blank faced.

" Alex."

" Brigitte."

The two former lovers are silent for awhile. There was nothing left to say. Everything had been said.

Except one thing.

" My appypolly loggy Brigitte," Alex says.

" I'm sorry too Alex."

They look at each other and Brigitte's eyes are red once again. She buries herself in her hands and Alex gets out of bed to console her.

" Brigitte….Brigitte," he says. He lifts her chin and she looks at him.

" Brigitte I still love you," he says," I still did after everything. That night, I knew what they would do to you if I said you were my devotchka. Those bastards would have had their way with you and insulted you. I regret it and I regret the way I was beforehand."

Brigitte nods and says," I'm sorry too Alex. I never meant what I had said."

She lets go of his hands and turns to walk when she hears," I can't let you walk away from me again."

She turns and shakes her head.

That night, Brigitte lies in bed awake and lonely. She hears a door open. She turns and a figure is in the shadow.

" Who-."

" It's your Uncle Alex."

He gets on the bed and she sits up. They look at each other for a moment and Alex says," I love you Brigitte."

Brigitte smiles. " I love you too Alex."

They embrace in a long but much needed kiss. His body topples over hers and she takes off his shirt.

And there in the moonlight in utter silence, Alex and Brigitte have the ole' in-out in a mutually tender and very loving way.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you…_


	16. Fourteen

Fourteen – I Will Love You More Than That

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth…_

It is official. Alex and Brigitte are in their own little affair.

No one knows with the exception of little maid Audrey who keeps that mouth of hers shut tightly. Very, very tightly.

Edward – remember Edward darling readers? Edward is Brigitte's cocky yet handsome fiancé who is absolutely CLUELESS as he and his father have been working hard on a new " scientific breakthrough". Even working late, late nights.

Brigitte, obviously doesn't mind it.

One morning, after Edward left for work after breakfast, Brigitte sits there eating toast and drinking some English tea. She waits for Alex as he always came for breakfast before doing the Ludovico Treatment session each day.

Today, he was a little delayed. Here's why.

Alex, in a navy robe walks to the dining hall when Mona steps in front of him. He smiles.

" Welly, welly, well, to what do I owe the extreme pleasure Miss?" he asks. Mona rolls her eyes.

" You may be getting treated but you're still the same punk ass kid I loathe more than anything in the world," Mona says shaking her head. Despite the harsh insult, Alex still smiles.

" I see you decided not to change over the years," he remarks. Mona gets closer to Alex.

" Alex, you were sent here for a reason and that was to get better and to get out," Mona explains," You were NOT here to upset Brigitte. I know you Alexander DeLarge, and there's no way your shitty act will get by me. I've known her longer than you."

" Mona," Alex says still smiling," You're such a malenky bitch."

Mona, startled, stands there as Alex walks proudly by her.

He walks in the dining hall and smiles at Brigitte.

" Dobby morning, yes?" Alex says. Brigitte nods.

" Yes, Alex indeed," she responds. The two carry on their breakfast smiling at each other in complete and utter silence.

That afternoon, Brigitte goes to visit Alex when she sees him walk out of the vicinity with a worried look on his face.

" Alex I- Alex are you alright? Alex?"

He takes Brigitte's hand and turns in front of her.

" Brigitte, tomorrow will be my last treatment," he says. Brigitte smiles and says," Alex that's fantastic! Aren't you-."

" It's horrorshow, yes, but afterwards I want you to be with me," Alex says. Brigitte's smile drops.

" What do you mean Alex?"

" Brig, I love you. You know I do and you belong with me. We'll have the happiest life together I promise you! I won't hurt anyone and you won't be so afraid of me. I'll get a job and we'll live off on our own. What do you think? Horrorshow, yes?"

Brigitte shakes her head.

" Alex, let's think this over. Please."

" What do you mean?" Alex asks taking Brigitte's hands in his," I want you as my zheena."

Brigitte shakes her head.

" Alex, I'm trapped," she says, " I love you, but I don't know if I can't get out of this. This is forced on me and I don't know if I'm ready to marry at all and-."

" What do you mean this was forced on you? Weren't you with the bastard for sometime?" Alex asks.

" Alex," she says. She looks around and grabs Alex a little more away.

" Alex, I only said ' yes' because….because…because…"

" Why for Christsake?"

" Because I didn't think you were ever coming back to me!" Brigitte cries out. " Because I was trying to start over after what you did to me! Feeling like I was nothing to you that night!"

" Not that again. Brig I told you-."

" What were you trying to save me from Alex? What could those guys have done to me that any other guy would have tried to do to me?"

" Had their way with you! I know what they would have done, you would have been my little sex slave and everyone would know. Those cops spread more news more than anything. Especially Deltoid's wife as that bitch can't keep her mouth shut. I couldn't have let you gotten hurt!"

" I'm not afraid of getting hurt!"

" You say that but if you weren't afraid you'd run away with me! You'd come with me and you wouldn't marry that prick!"

" He has a name!"

" He doesn't love you like I do! How many times a day will he hold you? When you cry or just because? How many times a day will he tell you he loves you or how beautiful you are?"

Brigitte is silent.

" Brigitte, I wouldn't say that to anyone else because when I was a monster you were the only person I loved! You cared for me when my Pee and Em never did! Let me be yours! I will love you more than he does. Please."

" Alex….I don't know."

Alex glares at her. He sees the tears in her amethyst eyes. He walks away and Brigitte cries out," Alex please! Alex!"

Alex is walking out and their affair has ended.

Until Brigitte gets back to her room.

" How FUCKING dare you?'' Mona screams in rage.

" What?" Brigitte snaps.

" You and Alex SLEPT TOGETHER?'

" SO WHAT?"

" YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL, FUCKING LITTLE CHILD! GIVE HIM UP! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE'S USING YOU! STOP LIVING IN A GODDAMN FANTASY AND GET BACK TO REALITY!"

" MONA THE AFFAIR IS OVER!"

" OH I KNOW THAT! Dr. Brodsky told me everything. Everyone in that facility knew."

Brigitte is silent and Mona slaps her.

" I've had it with you. I'm not going to make very, very sure you and Alex DeLarge never see each other again."

Mona turns away when Brigitte says," You don't get it, do you?"

" Excuse me?" Mona asks as she turns back.

" This isn't about Alex. It never was. You hated the fact that after your husband left you, you couldn't stand to see everyone else fall in love."

" You're full of shit."

" Am I? YOU HATED ALEX BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT WHAT SPECIAL QUALITY ALEX AND I HAD YOU COULDN'T HAVE ANYMORE BECAUSE OF HOW YOUR HUSBAND LEFT YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"

" You shut up…."

" ADMIT IT!"

Mona cries hysterically and runs out. Later that day, Mona had quit her job.

" I can't believe you made her cry," Harold says as he and Brigitte sit outside on her balcony.

" You and I both," Brigitte agrees. She looks at Harold.

" Was I really that bad?" she asks. Harold sighs.

" Yes…but I understand. When you're in love with someone it's hard. Very,very hard."

Brigitte shakes her head and cries. Harold holds her and they're quiet.

The next day, Alex never came by and Mona was still gone.

Edward began taking note of his fiance's quiet attitude.

" Darling, you alright?" he asks. She nods and says," I'm going back to bed." Edward watches as she walks off.

He sighs and Brigitte lies in bed.

She knows that she is indeed a screwed up young woman.

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open_


	17. Fifteen

Fifteen – Secrets Revealed

[ Author's Note: This was probably the scene I was dying to write for this whole series! We only have three more chapters til' the end of the series ! Enjoy!

Also, a good song for this chapter is " Mad World " by Gary Jules]

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

It has been three days. Three days since the fight with Alex and the fight with Mona. Everyone sees the misery in Brigitte's eyes and face. She rarely smiles and if she ever does, it's a very small one.

She sometimes sits outside on her balcony and when Alex walks by, he would look up knowing there was nothing left to say.

One morning, as he and Edward were discussing the "scientific breakthrough", Alex looks up at Brigitte's balcony.

" I think she may be ill," Edward comments. " She hasn't talked and if anything it's one word sentences to her mother or Harold. Poor beautiful thing."

" You mean girl,'' Alex says a little coldly. He doesn't like Edward referring to her as a "thing".

" Fiance is a much better word," Edward says with a smile. Alex nods and looks up. There was still nothing left to say.

" Brigitte, please, eat something," Brigitte's mother pleads. " Do something, read, eat, play a game, write- anything! Please honey!"

Brigitte gets up and leaves her room. Wearing her silk robe she sees Alex walking the other way. They look at each other for a silent moment.

She turns away and Alex's heart breaks into a million pieces.

That night, Brigitte lies in bed when she hears a knock. The door opens and it's Edward. Edward walks over and sits on the edge of her bed.

" You alright?" he asks. Brigitte nods.

" I wish….I wish I could help you," he says," I know I'm a prick sometimes but I don't mean to be towards you. My mother…."

He sighs. His mother, Glinda, passed away a few months before Brigitte and her mother came into the palace. Edward loved his free-spirited mother.

" She used to bring out a better side of me than my father does," he says clearing his throat. Brigitte nods.

" I understand," she says. Edward shrugs.

" Would you….would you do me the favor of coming to the demonstration tomorrow?"

" Sure, I promise," Brigitte says smiling a little.

Edward leaves and Brigitte falls into a deep sleep.

The next day, Brigitte dresses in a black cocktail-like dress with kitten heels and her hair in a smooth ponytail.

She and her mother sit in the auditorium when a priest comes up to Brigitte.

" Your elegance," he addresses her. He kisses her hand and she half smiles.

" I am Father Charlie…er Prison Charlie as they address me otherwise," Prison Charlie says," I worked with Alex."

A bullet went into Brigitte's heart. She continues to smile.

" Pleasure to meet you and he seems to be well," Brigitte says with a smile. Prison Charlie smiles and leaves to sit with the two doctors, Edward, and an officer. They are all up front including Harold, Brigitte, and her mother. Harold holds Brigitte's hand and said," Well this better be exciting!"

Alex walks in, aided by a doctor, and stands on stage. Brigitte's heart races. A spotlight is on him.

Frederick, the Minister of Interior and Edward's father, got on the stage.

" Ladies and gentlemen, at this stage, we introduce the subject himself. He is, as you perceive, fit and well-nourished. He comes straight from a night's sleep and a good breakfast…undrugged…unhypnotized. Tomorrow we send him out with confidence into the world again as decent a lad as you would meet on a May morning. What a change is here, ladies and gentlemen. From the wretched hoodlum the state committed to unprofitable punishment some two years ago. Unchanged after two years. Unchanged do I say? Not quite. Prison taught the false smile, the rubbed hands of hypocrisy. The fawning, greased, obsequious leer…other vices it taught him as well as confirming him in those he had longed practiced before. Our party promised to restore law and order and to make the streets safe for the ordinary peace-loving citizen. This pledge is now about to become a reality. Ladies and gentlemen, today is an historic moment. The problem of criminal violence is soon to be a thing of the past. But enough of words. Actions speak louder than action now. Observe all."

Everyone clapps and Brigitte looks at her mother then Harold.

" I know nothing of this," Harold says. Edward smiles at Brigitte and she shakes her head.

" I don't like where this is headed," She whispers to Harold. Her mother looks at her.

" Oh this shall be fun!" Her mother exclaims.

A man in a grey coat and black trousers and shoes appears from the curtain. He's very sleazy looking, including his smile.

" Yuck," Harold whispers to Brigitte.

" Hello, heap of dirt!" the man greets cheerfully to Alex. Brigitte's eyes go wide and she coughs.

Alex looks at her while onstage and the man pretends to sniff.

" Ew. You don't wash much, do you? Judging by the horrible smell." he says. Brigitte is beginning to hate this idea and where it is going.

" Why do you say that brother? I had a shower this morning!" Alex chirps.

" Oh he had a shower this morning!" the man mimicked laughing. He turns to Alex. " You trying to call me a liar?"

" No brother."

" You must think I'm awfully stupid." The two chuckle when the man slaps Alex startling Brigitte. Harold shakes his head and her mother winces.

" What is her doing?" Brigitte hisses.

Harold takes her arm in his and sighs.

Alex puts on the smile Brigitte once knew and loved.

" Why did you do that brother?" Alex asks slowly. " I've never done wrong to you."

" You want to know why I did that?" the man asks. " Well, you see…I DO THIS!"

He stomps on Alex foot as Alex wails loudly. Brigitte covers her mouth and jumps in her seat again.

Edward looks at his fiancé in hopes she likes it. She glares at him.

" And that….AND THAT!" the man adds as he picks at Alex's nose and ears. " and this is because I don't like your horrible type, do I?"

Alex falls to the floor and Brigitte wants to get up when her mother hisses," Brigitte sit down!"

" And if you wanna stat something, if you wanna start you just go ahead! Go on! Please do!"

_Alex hit this bastard!_ Brigitte pleaded inside.

She sees the man stepping on Alex' throat and Alex makes a garling sound.

" Your fiancé is not enjoying this," Harold sneers at Edward.

" She will! She should!" Edward pleaded.

" You think she should watch her beloved friend be tortured like this?" Harold asks. Edward looks at him and Harold looks away.

" I'm going to be sick. I'm going to be sick," Alex wails in a hissed tone.

" You're going to be sick, are you?"

" I'm going to be sick! Please let me get up!" Alex pleads.

" You want to get up?"

" Oh for Christs sake leave the boy alone!" Harold screams. The audience makes a gasping sound. Brigitte half-smiles at Harold and he looks at her and whispers," For you, not me."

" Well now you listen to me," The man sneers," if you want to get up, you've got to do something for me!"

" Mother do something!" Brigitte pleads. Her mother shakes her head, useless.

" Here, here," the man said lifting his shoe.

Brigitte is getting furious by the second. This was worse than watching animals being tested. How could they do this to him? Was the government truly the real enemy- not Alex?

" You see that? You see that shoe? Well I want you to lick it. Go on! Lick it."

Alex grunts weakly. He does the unthinkable….

He licks it.

" And again!"

Alex does so. Brigitte gets up, startling everyone.

" YOU PUT DOWN YOUR FUCKING FOOT!" she screams. She gets onstage, leaving the calls of Edward and her mother. She pushes the man off of Alex. And when that man yelled," You fucking bitch!" Harold came right up and punched him as well.

She held onto Alex as Alex coughed loudly.

" Alex," she pleads crying," Alex, please!"

Alex smiles at her and Frederick yells," Young lady just what are you doing?"

" You're fucking bastard! All of you! You're just as sleazy as he is!" she exclaims pointing to the man, whose blood is tricking down his nose.

" Brigitte….I'm so sorry….for everything," Alex says holding her cheek with his palm. Brigitte smiles.

" I know Alex, I know. I am so sorry too."

" The first moment I saw you…..damn. You're not a whore."

" Alex please-."

" You're my favorite girl in the whole world. I want you. I always did."

" I did too."

" I loved you. Every moment I was with you, even when I never showed it. When I was in the Stafa, I wanted to get out and find you."

" You did?"

" I do love you. I wanted to runaway with you. Start over and start a family."

Brigitte begins to cry as Alex sits up and holds her.

" Everytime I see you, it reminds me of how much of a stupid malchik I was for letting you go. I love you."

" I love you too." Brigitte and Alex hug and they kiss as everyone gasps and chatter goes around.

" Brigitte!" Edward snaps.

" Once a whore, always a whore," the man said.

" DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Her mother yells.

" You don't know?" the man asks," I've been living at this damn palace for this stupid presentation! They've been snooping around and sleeping together behind all of your backs! I've seen it!"

Edward and Frederick look at Brigitte.

" It's true," Brigitte says," Alex was not my childhood friend, he was the boy I loved and still did."

Edward shakes his head and leaves. Fredrick glares at her. Alex holds her again and they smile.

Suddenly the spotlight goes on a girl with her boobs out and periwinkle hair stares at him.

" Alex, don't do this," Brigitte says.

" I have to," Alex says. He lets go as the girl comes to him.

Alex is on his knees and Harold comes behind Brigitte and holds her hands. Alex is about to touch her boobs, he began grunting again and falls to the floor. Brigitte rushes over and holds Alex.

" Thank you very much my dear!" Frederick says. Everyone laughs as the girls bows.

" Hey, hey, come on Alex," Brigitte says in a soothing tone. Harold fixes Alex's hair.

" Hang in there son," Harold says.

Frederick goes on stage near them.

" Not feeling too bad, eh?" he asks. Alex burps and Harold and Brigitte look at Frederick.

" No sir, I feel really great sir," Alex says weakly.

" Good."

" Was it alright sir? Did I do well?"

" Fine my boy, absolutely fine."

Frederick looks at Brigitte with cold eyes.

" You see ladies and gentlemen, " he says turning to the audience," our subject is impelled towards the good by paradoxically being impelled towards evil.. The intention to act violently is accompanied by strong feelings of physical distress. To counter these, the subject has to switch to a diametrically opposed attitude. Any questions?"

" Yes," Brigitte says standing up," Why is it that you feel the need to treatment as well as now every criminal like animals?"

" Well, my dear," Frederick says," Not all of them are like your precious Alex."

Alex gets up and takes Brigitte and holds her.

" Choice!" Prison Chaplain exclaims. Brigitte and Alex look at him. He stands up and walks over to Alex and puts a hand on his shoulder.

" The boy has no real choice, has he? Self-interest. The fear of physical pain drove him to that grotesque act of self-abasement. It's insincerity was clearly to be seen. He ceases to be a wrongdoer. He ceases to be a creature capable or moral choice."

"Padre, these are subtleties," Frederick interrupts," We're not concerned with motives, with the higher ethics. We are concerned with cutting down crime."

There is an applause when Brigitte says," But what if Alex gets robbed on the street or someone tries to kill him? What will happen then? You think another criminal will just let it go? 

" Such a tongue," Frederick says. He looks at the audience.

" And with reliving ghastly congestion in our prison. He will be your true Christian. Ready to turn the other cheek. Ready to be crucified rather than crucify, Sick to the very heart at the thought even of killing a fly. Reclamation! Joy before the angels of God! The point is that it works!"

Everyone applauses.

As everyone leaves, they look at Brigitte with cold eyes. Even the man and Frederick. Her mother rushes to her and Harold stays behind. Prison Chaplain says," Maybe you all should come with me."

"But Alex-."

Alex walks over to Brigitte. " I'll be free Brig. Then I will try to get to you if ever can."

He kisses her on the cheek. Brigitte begins to cry and Harold holds her.

Alex leaves once again as the two lovers secrets are well-known to the public.

I'll be wearing these scars

For everyone to see


	18. Sixteen

Sixteen – If Happiness is a Choice

[ Author's Note – I KNOW I KNOW! The last chapter had soooo many mistakes I know. One it's SUPPOSED to be PRISON CHAPLAIN! Next it's not Stafa but STAJA! I know, my appy polly loggies!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Only two left!]

**_I don't care what they say_**  
><strong><em>I'm in love with you<em>**  
><strong><em>They try to pull me away<em>**  
><strong><em>But they don't know the truth<em>**

It has been five days since the disastrous "scientific breakthrough" and the press was having a field day with the story.

**MINISTER'S SON'S FIANCE – RELATIONS WITH CAT LADY KILLER?**

**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER – ALEX DELARGE AND EDWARD'S FIANCE BRIGITTE**

**THE (LOVE) STORY OF CAT LADY KILLER ALEX DELARGE AND BRIGITTE**

" PENNY! PENNY! HOW IS EDWARD COPING AFTER YOUR DAUGHTER'S AFFAIR WITH THE CAT LADY KILLER?"

" PENNY DID YOU KNOW ABOUT BRIGITTE'S RELATIONSHIP WITH ALEX BEFORE THE MURDER?"

Brigitte's mom, Penny, had heard enough.

" Leave me and the rest of us alone the filthy, money-grubbing pigs!" she screams. She closes the door and walks into the kitchen where Harold is eating lunch.

" I hate the press," she grumbles. Harold chuckles.

" Doesn't everyone?"

" Point taken. How is she?"

" Still in bed and showing no emotion."

" Still no letter or phone call?"

" Not a damn word."

" And Edward?"

" Drinking away his problems."

" And Frederick?"

" Who the bloody hell knows?"

Brigitte' mom sighs. She runs her hand through her hair. Georgia, Brigitte's hand maiden walks in.

" May I get you something?" she asks.

" A very, very strong brandy," Brigitte's mom replies.

" Make it two," Harold adds.

Georgia nods and walks away. Brigitte's mom looks at Harold.

" Her father phoned me from America," she says. Harold makes a face.

" News does travel fast," he mumbles.

" He blames it on me," she says. Harold looks at her.

" It wasn't your fault. Mona and I had told her to stay away from him. Supposedly Mona knew about the affair and gave Brigitte huge lecture and Brigitte brought up 'him' and all hell broke loose. Mona told me on the phone last night."

" How is she, by the way?"

" Honestly, she sounds regretful."

" Harold, what really happened between them? What's their story?"

Harold puts down his fork and knife and says," Madame, I think it's a story for a daughter to tell her mother."

...

After Brigitte told the story to her mom, Penny nods.

" Young love," she says with a long sigh," Sometimes it ends, sometimes it never does."

" You're not disappointed in me?" Brigitte asks with a sniffle.

Penny shook her head.

" Feelings for someone that strongly changes everything about you. It can drive absolutely crazy and it can damage you, but…."

Brigitte looks at her mother.

" But what?"

" But is happiness is what you get from him, then it's worth it," she says with a smile. Brigitte smiles and they hug.

...

Edward lies on his bed, another glass of vodka in his mouth. The taste has become dull to him, as that and fish n' chips were the only things he lived off of. He has hit a new low, but didn't care enough to do anything about it. He couldn't comprehend everything. Not even the vodka could help him comprehend.

_" How in the bloody hell did you ever become a drunk?"_

He knows the sound of the voice immediately. The tone and sarcasm sounds like…

" Mother?"

_" Who else would come to you while you hallucinate the absolute shit out of yourself?"_

That's thing Edward loved about his Mother – though she was beautiful, she had quite the tongue.

She looks exactly how Edward remembers her – silky gold hair curled at the shoulders with dark blue eyes and pale skin.

She sits on the bed and looks at her drunk son, shaking her head in disappointment.

_" Look at you- you're a mess over a girl who really didn't love you in the first place!"_

Edward stands up very weakly and walks very, very slowly to his bed and lies down.

_" Did you hear me son?"_

" She always loved me Mother! It wasn't until that fucking bastard came into the picture-."

_" He was always in the picture Edward! God son, you need to understand!"_

Edward looks at his mother.

" What do you mean?"

His mother rolls his eyes and sits beside her son.

_" Edward, Brigitte was in love with Alex before she came here. She was always in love with him."_

" How would you know?"

_" I'm dead, I can see what's going around here."_

Edward nods and chuckles. Sometimes his mother made him chuckle at times he didn't want to.

_" Did you know I wasn't in love with your father at all? Not even when you born?"_

Edward sits up. His heart stops completely and he turns to his mother. His whole word is turned upside down.

" What?"

She nods and sighs.

_" I was forced into the marriage Edward. I never loved your father and how sleazy he was. The only thing that kept me going was you. I always loved spending time with you. You were my favorite person in the whole wide world."_

Edward shakes his head and begins to cry. He hasn't cried this much since his mother passed away.

She puts her hands on his cheek and Edward sniffles and coughs.

" What should I do Mother?" he asks.

His mother smiles.

_" I think I have an idea son," she says._

_..._

As Brigitte strolls around the palace garden, she goes over every detail of every moment between her and Alex. Was her happiness with him worth everything in her world?

She looks at the roses and smiles. She began to make the analogy that her happiness with Alex was very much a rose – as beautiful as it was, it had thorns that were cautionary.

She smiles at the rose and doesn't dare to pick it. She continues her walk and thinks about her life with Edward compared to her life with Alex.

With Edward, she sees the glamour. The press hounding her every moment, the designers begging her to wear their designs, the lavish parties, and the never ending luxuories.

She also sees her happiness fading.

With Alex, she sees a comfortable lifestyle. Alex and her working day jobs, coming home and having a dinner she would prepare, her life being a simple as simple could ever be.

She also sees her happiness within herself gone.

Alex hasn't even written or called. She hasn't heard a word from him since he has left the palace. She remembers it clearly.

_It is raining and she wears a trench coat. She holds an umbrella and her broken heart as she watches Alex leave with just a simple package in his hand. Her tears on her face come down slowly and she screams," ALEX!"_

_She drops her umbrella and her face has the tears and the rain intertwined. She runs as fast as she can and she runs into Alex as he throw the package to the grass and holds her in his arms._

" _Please….don't leave me," she begs. " Please don't."_

" _I will come back," he says," A malchik's promise to his devotchka. I will write and call! I promise as hard as any malchik can promise."_

_He lets go without a kiss. He picks up his package._

" _Let Uncle Alex sort some things out and I will send for you," he says flashing that devilish smile. Brigitte nods and begins to cry as he walks out._

She sighs and cries softly just thinking about it. What if he never calls or send for her?

She goes back inside and nearly runs into Frederick.

" Pardon me," she apologizes softly.

" Oh cut the polite shit," Frederick says coldly," You're not that sweet of a girl."

Brigitte nods and walks past him. She opens her bedroom door and falls asleep for the rest of the day.

The next morning, she wakes up and smells something delicious. She sits up and sees Edward.

" Oh, Edward," she grumbles sleepingly. " What are you-."

" It's ok," he says softly," I didn't poison anything. Audrey wouldn't let me.""

Brigitte looks at the small tray of orange juice, toast, and fruit.

" Oh Edward you didn't-."

" I need to tell you something," he says.

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_  
><em><strong>That I keep on closing<strong>_  
><em><strong>You cut me open and I<strong>_


	19. Seventeen

Seventeen – I'd Come For You

[ Author's Note – Hey everyone! So I'm only one chapter away from the last chapter. This series was definitely interesting for me to write because I wanted to shy away from the type of love story _Love Makes You Crazy _was. Of course there were some aspects of this series where it was indeed like that, but the difference the emotional abuse you can go through when you truly have feelings for someone, a feeling I once had gone through.

I think I may take a small break from ACO fanficts as I need to continue my Monkees and Back to the Future ones but I promise to get right back on track with ACO and finish the Rosalie story and then I plan on doing one when Rosalie is older and (possibly) becomes a droog girl herself. I don't know, we'll see. Maybe that could my summer series? I don't know. Message me if you have any ideas.

Other than that enjoy the last two chapters as they really will be unexpected. A quick suggestion ~ if you listen to music while reading, a great songs for this chapter is " I'd Come for You" by Nickelback.

Enjoy.]

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

" I can't do this to you," Edward says," I can't cage you in this palace making you my fiancé. It's not what you want nor deserve. So I'm letting you go."

Brigitte sits up and looks at Edward in shock. Her body feels some sweat come on.

" What do you mean?"

" You belong with Alex and or deserve to be a free bird," Edward explains with a soft smile," I do love you enough to not let you carry on this masquerade."

Brigitte smiles and she and Edward embrace in a tight hug.

" Oh, making up again are we?" Edward and Brigitte turn their heads to the voice and see Frederick standing there.

" Edward, don't you suppose that with all the dreadful media attention that girl is receiving that you should break off the engagement?" Frederick asks as he comes closer to them.

" Frederick, leave them alone," Brigitte's mother growls. She walks in followed by Harold.

" Oh, Penny, shut it!" he snaps.

" Don't you dare to talk to her that way!" Brigitte snaps.

" Father, Brigitte and I are not engaged anymore. I refuse to do the same thing to her as you did to Mother!"

Frederick, is stunned but smiles. " What do you bloody mean?" Frederick asks.

" I think you know very fucking well," Edward snarls," You caged her in when you knew very well she didn't love you! I love Brigitte enough to let her go!"

" Pity she still loves that DeLarge monster," Frederick says," Cause he's in the hospital. Terrible suicide attempt."

Brigitte's body froze and her heart stopped. She widens her eyes and gets up out of bed.

" Is he ok?" Brigitte exclaims.

" He is in critical condition," Frederick says. Edward turns to Brigitte.

" Get dressed, I'll have our driver drive you to the hospital where he's at which Father WILL give me. I'll have your stuff packed and I'll send you wherever you need to go," Edward says. Brigitte nods.

" Do you know any cottages near by no one uses?" Brigitte asks.

" Yes! It was my mother's! I'll let you have it until you have a job and can move out," Edward says. Brigitte smiles and they hug.

" Disgusting," Frederick says.

" Good-bye sir," Harold says," Penny and I will no longer be of assistance." Penny smiles and they leave.

Edward turns to his father and they leave when Edward says," Now…where is he?"

...

As Brigitte is in the car wearing a white blouse, a suede brown mini skirt, and brown boots, she reads of Alex's story. Apparently, it was known that his side effects from the treatment worsened and that the government, Frederick, and the two government doctors and the government scientists were to blame. She feels her whole body tingle in fear and her head hurt like crazy.

When she arrives at the hospital, a nurse directs to her where Alex was.

" Sir Edward told me you were coming," the nurse says.

" Is he ok?" Brigitte asks.

" Last night he regained consciousness and he's all bandaged up but he should be alright," the nurse explains.

When she opens the door, Brigitte runs inside and the nurse closes the door. Brigitte sees Alex in the hospital bed, head to toe literally in casts everywhere. Brigitte cries and touches Alex golden hair.

" Alex…Alex..Alex? Alex, it's me. Alex?" she says softly.

He opens his eyes and looks at Brigitte. He smiles and she smiles back, crying.

" How'd you get here?" he asks hoarsely.

" Edward had someone drive me," she says.

" How did he know?" Alex asks shocked.

" His father told us. Edward and I called off the engagement," Brigitte says smiling.

" How mad is he?"

" Not at all."

Alex smiles and asks," Why'd you itty here?"

" I'd come back for you," Brigitte says chuckling. Alex smiles and Brigitte leans in and kisses him.

...

As Brigitte sits in the waiting room while Alex had some tests done, she hears a voice," Hey."

She looks up and sees Mona. Mona's hair is in a messy bun and her bangs are clipped back. She's half-smiling.

" How is she?" she asks.

" Recovering," Brigitte responds. There's a quiet moment between the two girls.

" You were right," Mona chokes up," Part of me was a little jealous. I do promise, however, I was just trying to protect you but I guess I went a little overboard."

" I know, and I'm sorry for being such a brat," Brigitte apologizes standing up.

" I heard from Harold you and Edward called it off?"

" Yea, I mean he did but it was mutual."

" I knew you and Alex really did belong together. I just didn't want to believe it," Mona says.

Brigitte smiles as does Mona. They hug and their problems in the past have faded down.

Penny and Harold arrive at the hospital and soon Alex is ready to have guests. Brigitte has them come in and Alex has his head cast removed. Everyone makes sure he's ok, including Brigitte.

Alex's Em and Pee came in and they were introduced to Brigitte. Alex and his parents reconciled.

At nights, Brigitte would go back to the cottage as Penny and Harold found apartments to stay in.

At night, Brigitte would sit on the couch and feel at peace – a feeling she had longed to feel. She was now wrapped up in and she has smiled for real. Even with Alex in her life.

...

A couple days went by and Brigitte, as usual, was by Alex's side. She and Alex were talking as she had her morning cup of coffee.

" Brigitte?" Alex asks. Brigitte nods.

" When this is all over and your Uncle Alex can gooly (walk) on his on two feet, will you….will you….will you be my zheena?"

Brigitte smiles and asks," Is that your way of asking me to be your wife?" Alex nods and Brigitte blushes.

" A life with you sounds very horrorshow," Brigitte answers. Alex laughs and Brigitte leans in to kiss him.

" Mr. DeLarge, your breakfast is here," the nurse says. She brings in a tray of food and Brigitte takes Alex's food and begins to serve it to him.

" Where will we live?" Brigitte asks as she feeds Alex.

But before Alex could answer, the nurse comes in again.

" Alex you have a visitor."

Frederick walks in smiling. Brigitte puts down the fork and knife and looks at Frederick, not forgetting how he was towards.

" Good evening my boy," Frederick greets with the doctor and the nurse.

" Hi there my little droogies!" Alex chirps. Brigitte nods and says a soft " Hello."

" How are you getting on today young man?" the doctor asks.

" Great sir, just great!" Alex responds.

" Can I do anything more for you Minister?' the doctor asks.

" I don't think so, Sir Leslie," Frederick says.

" Then I leave it to you Nurse." The nurse and doctor left and Alex says," Brigitte, my lovely, maybe-."

" No, it's fine," Frederick says," She may stay. I'd like to offer my sincere apologies for my terrible behavior towards her. Edward certainly knocked some sense into me and I hope we can move on from the past?"

Brigitte, a grudge holder, decides to forgive and forget.

" Of course," she says with a soft smile," But only because I'm in a fine mood today."

Frederick smiles and looks at Alex.

" She's going to be me zheena!" Alex chirps.

" Congratulations!" Frederick says in delight. Brigitte sighs and Frederick turns to Alex.

" You seem to have a whole ward to yourself my boy."

" Yes sir. And a very lonely place it used to be, until my lovely came everyday."

" Yes, anyway, good to see you on the mend. I kept in touch with the hospital of course and now I've come personally to see how you're getting along."

" I've suffered the tortures of the damned. Tortures of the damned."

" Yes, I can appreciate that you've had an extremely-."

Alex drops the food he was about to eat of his fork.

" Oh, look. Let me help you with that, shall I?" Frederick asks.

" Thank you sir, thank you."

" I can tell you that also I, and the government of which I'm a member are deeply sorry about this my boy. Deeply sorry. We tried to help you. We followed recommendations that turned out to be wrong. An inquiry will place the responsibility where it belongs. We want you, as well as Brigitte, to regard us as friends. We put you right. You're getting the best of treatment. We never wished you harm. But there are some who did, and do and I think you know who those are. There are certain people who wanted to use you for political ends. They would have been glad to have you dead for they thought they could blame it on the government. There is also a certain man a writer of subversive literature who has been howling for your blood. He's been mad with desire to stick a knife into you."

Brigitte immediately recognizes that it was the write who's wife Alex had raped she had went out with and his friends.

" But you're safe from him now. We put him away. He found out that you had done wrong to him. At least he believed you had done wrong. He formed this idea in his head that had been responsible for the death of someone near and dear to him. He was a menace. We put him away for his protection and also for yours."

" Where is he now, sir?

" We put him away where he can do you no harm. You see, we are looking after your interests. We are interested in you. When you leave, you'll have no worries. We'll see to everything – a good job on a good salary…"

" What job and how much?"

" You'll have an interesting job at a salary you regard as adequate. Not only for the job you're going to do and in compensation for what you believe you have suffered but also because you are helping us."

" Helping you?" Brigitte asks confused.

" Helping you sir?" Alex asks.

" We always help our friends out, don't we?"

Brigitte rolls her eyes and Alex is silent but opens his mouth in a funny way, causing Brigitte to giggle.

" It is no secret that this government has lost a lot of popularity because of you, my boy."

" And me?" Brigitte asks.

" And yes you. But there are some who think that at the next election we shall be out. The press has chosen to take a very unfavorable view of we tried to do. But public opinion has a way of changing. And you Alex, if I may call you Alex?"

" Certainly sir! What do they call you at home sir?"

" Frederick," Brigitte answers. Frederick chuckles as does Alex.

" As I was saying, Alex, you can be instrumental in changing the public's verdict.""

There is a silence.

" Do you understand, Alex? Do I make myself clear?"

" As an unmuddied lake, Fred. As clear as an azure sky of deepest summer. You can rely on me, Fred."

" Good. Good boy. Oh, yes. I understand you're fond of music. I have arrange a little surprise for you."

" A surprise?"

" One that I hope that you will like as a…how shall we put it? As a symbol of our new understanding. An understanding between two friends."

As Beethoven's 9th Symphony plays on two large speakers rolled out with a man carrying flowers, press hound Alex and Frederick.

Brigitte steps back as they take pictures and smiles at Alex.

The world sees Alex as a celebrity, but Brigitte sees him as her husband.

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_


	20. Eighteen

Eighteen – Through it All

[ Author's Note – A HUGE thanks to everyone who supported the series! I'm glad you enjoyed the complex story and hopefully there will be some more ACO stories in the works :) ]

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

A couple weeks after Alex was released from the hospital, he walked out of his past and with his new life – his new wife Brigitte.

In this new life, however, he didn't change his nadsat-talking, devilish charming, and ultra-violent thinking self. And all ultra-violence and pretty pictures remain in his head.

The government, with the help of Alex stayed the same. And Alex works as assistant to the treasurer – a boring but well-paying job.

Now you wonder, what about our girl Brigitte? 

As protection, Brigitte dies her hair a dark, dark red so no one recognizes the former arm candy of Edward. The disguise works perfectly.

She and Alex moved into a flat three stories above his parents and live the quiet and peaceful life she knew she was fit for. She works as a therapist for young to teenage children.

As for the others, Mona married some man named Eric who played guitar in some rock band and ran off with him as she still writes fascinating letters to Brigitte.

Harold re-opened the Korova Milkbar and is seeing a woman named Flora. Not many details are truly given on her.

Penny, Brigitte's mother, she helps out around the Korova Milkbar by checking on the "waitresses" and being there head honcho.

As for Edward, Edward ironically married Audrey – the former maiden of Brigitte. With some obvious make-over Audrey became a blonde haired, red lipstick wearing beauty. Audrey was definitely more suited for the role than Brigitte was and Brigitte didn't mind at all.

Everything seemed fine….until now.

One night, Alex arrives home earlier than normal. He's blank-faced and terrified. Brigitte walks in and says," Oh Alex you're home so early to-Alex, what's wrong?"

" The government," he says sternly.

" What is it?" Brigitte asks frightened.

" They pulled a trick on us Brigitte!" he exclaims.

" What did those bastards do?"

" They never put that writer away for good! The writer is still after me! Today Frederick told me to file up some things for him and I found it on a file. The writer was put away for one week. A neighbor of the writer swung by and told me everything. He has a hitman after me, he has my former droogies, Dim and Georgie after me as well, and he has Billyboy too!"

Brigitte shakes her head and holds Alex.

" What am I going to do Brig?" Alex asks. He looks at her. " What are we going to do?"

Brigitte smiles. " I might have an idea, but you may not like it."

" At this point we'll go anywhere!" Alex exclaims.

" America!" Brigitt exclaims. " You could work for my father and-."

" America? Why the bloody hell-."

" We'll leave quietly Alex. Just listen to me, I'll call my father tonight and have it all arranged. You know he's been sending me letters all this time beginning me to come? He has a mansion in California and we'll go there and stay in his pool house until then. He works at a company where you buy out the company and then tear it apart."

" That sounds quite quite horrorshow!"

" Good now when this is all settled, we'll both quit our jobs tomorrow. Say we're moving to….Ireland! Yes, Ireland! We'll fool all of them!"

Alex grins and kisses Brigitte.

After making a phone call to Brigitte's father in America, he is not only thrilled to have his daughter and her new husband in America, but made the plans right away for the couple to leave their flat the next night.

Alex and Brigitte calls Alex's Pee and Em, Harold, and Penny over. They all sit in the living room as Alex and Brigitte explain the new plan.

" But son, is there nothing else you can do?" Alex's Em asks. Alex shakes his head.

" I know he'll take care of the kids," Penny assures referring to her ex-husband.

" We don't want any of you hurt so this is for the best," Brigitte says trying not to cry. Alex consoles her and she sighs. " We're sorry."

" We'll make sure to tell them you're in Ireland," Harold says.

Brigitte nods and she and Alex look at each other. They don't want to do this, but it's to save each other.

…

Alex's and Brigitte's plan ultimately works. The government doesn't take Alex's leaving gently but Alex doesn't care. Brigitte packs up everything she can.

As she and Alex board the plane, they look out the window.

" I can't believe we're leaving it all," Brigitte says. Alex wraps an arm around her.

The life the two had once known- the young Korova stripper turned royal, the young murder, the unlikely pair who's path crossed one unlikely night. Every story they grew up living, was soon to be gone.

" Do you think we'll be ok in America?" Brigitte asks. Alex nods.

Together, they leave it all. It couldn't have been as worse as their romance used to be.

A new life as two Americans who were just in love from the very moment upon meeting each other.

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

~Cast of Characters~

Brigitte Haventon – Leighton Meester

Alex DeLarge – Malcolm McDowell

Penny Haventon –Debra Messing

Harold – Stanley Tucci

Mona- Juliette Lewis

Edward – Christian Bale

Frederick, Minister of Interior- Anthony Sharp

Glinda – Patricia Clarkson


End file.
